El Nigromante del Teatro
by YolandaChapa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el fantasma fuera en realidad un Nigromante, la ópera un teatro y la protagonista una dolida viuda? Crossover del Fantasma de la Ópera de la trilogía de "Lani, la princesa gitana". No necesitan leer el libro para disfrutar la historia.
1. Overture

OVERTURE

Line no veía, ni escuchaba. Sólo apretaba las manos y respiraba. Esa era la clave: Respirar. En esos momentos estaba estelarizando la mejor de sus actuaciones y, tal como le había enseñado su madre, debía dejarse envolver por el personaje y olvidar el resto.

Pero, ¿quién era?, ¿una persona más entre las presentes?, ¿un curioso?, ¿algún amigo lejano que acababa de recibir las tristes noticias y veía, impotente, la multitud vestida de negro, la caja descender, la inconsolable viuda?

La respuesta saltaba a la vista: Ella era la viuda.

Sin embargo, no lloraba. Todos la hubieran dispensado y comprendido su pesar, pero ella detestaba llorar. Odiaba la sensación de las lágrimas hirviendo en las mejillas, la nariz hinchada, la boca muy seca o muy pegajosa.

Había llorado –oh, sí que había llorado- al recibir la noticia, en el umbral de su puerta. Lloró durante horas, encerrada en su habitación, acariciando la almohada donde él colocaba la cabeza, sentada en su sillón donde solía leer el periódico, sosteniendo el vaso donde sólo él se servía vino. Se sintió sola, abandonada, vacía.

Todavía se sentía vacía, y abandonada y muy sola, pero no podía llorar. No sólo lo detestaba, sino que también se lo había prometido a su esposo, poco antes de verlo marchar a esa cosa estúpida y sin sentido llamada guerra.

Todos se fueron, uno a uno, después de ofrecerle las más honestas condolencias. Su esposo era un gran hombre, querido por todos. Había muerto tratando de salvar a un amigo, alcanzado por una explosión a poca distancia. Sus restos estaban esparcidos con tantos otros, amigos y enemigos, que el jefe al mando optó por quemar los restos. Muchos quisieron negarse, pero se vieron obligados a obedecer. Por eso el cuerpo de su amado estaba en tierra extranjera, y se le lloraba a un ataúd vacío.

Cuando al fin se quedó más sola (más, porque se sentía sola), Line se atrevió a suspirar. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero las contuvo a tiempo.

-Te lo prometí, ya te lo dije. –murmuró. Dirigiéndose hacia el oeste. Porque el cuerpo de su esposo estaba allá, no en la tumba.- ¿Qué haré sin ti, _mon ami_? Eras lo único que me quedaba, ¿recuerdas? –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Eras mi única familia en el mundo, y mi único amigo en este país. No puedo regresar a mi antiguo hogar, nuestra casa sin ti está muy sola… Te necesito…

Sin darse cuenta, lloraba arrodillada frente a la lápida. Al notarlo lloró con más fuerza, avergonzada de su debilidad, olvidando su promesa, cuánto detestaba eso, todo.

_No, no todo… El dolor… siempre estará aquí…_

Se colocó una mano sobre el pecho, como si así detuviera toda su agonía.

-Por favor, Dios, quítalo… -suplicó, todavía murmurando, todavía sollozando.- Ya no quiero sentir…

-Perdona, querida, pero él no puede hacer eso… yo, en cambio, sí.

Line se volvió, sorprendida: Frente a ella había un hombre. Describirlo le hubiera sido imposible, pues su cabeza sólo pensaba en otro. No obstante, notaba algo en su forma de hablar…

-Déjeme tranquila. –no era un ruego.

Él arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Para eso he venido. Para tranquilizarla.

-¿De qué habla?

-Usted quería dejar de sentir, ¿o me equivoco?

-No juegue conmigo. –le amenazó.

Cualquiera la hubiera obedecido de buena gana al ver su rostro, digno de una serpiente. Mas él siguió en su lugar.

-Señora, tal vez me expliqué mal: Vine para socorrerla. Es mi trabajo.

-¿Su… trabajo? –preguntó entonces, extrañada.

-Así es. ¿Ha oído hablar de los nigromantes?

El rostro de Line se volvió rojo.

-¡No estoy de humor para tonterías y rituales del diablo!, ¡mi esposo está muerto!

-Lo sé, y no puedo revivirlo, pero puedo… desaparecer su dolor. Puedo quitarlo como el veneno de la sangre: Dolerá, mas al final se verá libre.

Line retrocedió. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco?

-Sólo dígame: ¿qué pensará al llegar a casa? Todo en ella fue de su esposo. Su olor está ahí, su comida, sus muebles. El dolor jamás se irá, a menos que le ayude.

La mujer apretó los puños, en señal de desconfianza. Su cuerpo estaba tan habituado a mentir, que lo hacía sin pensar. Su mente, en cambio, la traicionaba: Quería creer en él, quería olvidar sus penas.

Tal vez su cuerpo no mostró suficiente desdén, porque el desconocido se acercó y le tendió una rosa. Atada a ella había un listón negro.

-Si decide verme, colóquela frente a la lápida de su esposo. Responderé en seguida.

Y dicho esto se retiró.

Malhumorada y un poco confundida, Line regresó a su hogar.

La casa, empolvada y de aspecto triste, le recibió como el melancólico a las malas noticias. Line no se molestó en cocinar. Esos últimos días comía lo que sus amables vecinos le daban, ya fuera un pedazo de pastel de carne, una golosina o frutas de la temporada.

La cama le esperaba. Line todavía no se habituaba a dormir sola en aquel mueble tan vasto, sobre todo cuando recordaba que su compañero de sueños jamás regresaría. En vez de eso, se sentó en el sillón de su esposo.

Sin quererlo, sus pensamientos divagaron sobre el misterioso hombre. Tenía razón en todo: Su sentimiento de soledad, su palpable dolor, el deseo de hacer eso desaparecer.

-Tonterías. –dijo, mientras el sueño la envolvía.- Son sólo tonterías…

Por la mañana paseó por el cementerio y se sentó frente de la lápida más reciente. Había traído consigo la rosa roja del extraño, pero sólo porque pensaba que el pobre estaba trastornado y la rosa originalmente pertenecía a una de esas tumbas.

O al menos eso esperaba. ¿Y si en verdad era una persona con poderes?, ¿como lo gitanos o los magos de los circos?

_Oh, vamos, hasta los magos son ficción. Deja de comportarte como una niña y sienta cabeza.  
><em>

_Pero tal vez desperdicie mi única oportunidad…  
><em>

Line se sobresaltó. ¿De dónde sacaría esa idea?, ¿qué oportunidad?

_La de alejar el dolor…  
><em>

Sí, era cierto. Tal vez podía…

-¡No!, ¡eso es ridículo!

Line se levantó y se removió la suciedad de la falda, lista para irse. El pecho le dolía, mas eso no era novedad: El dolor siempre estaba ahí, en su corazón.

_Es demasiado peso…  
><em>

En efecto, pesaba demasiado, como un niño sentado en las piernas de su padre por mucho tiempo.

-Esto es perfectamente normal, todas las recién viudas sienten lo mis… ¡Ah!

Se había pinchado el dedo con una espina de la rosa, dejándola caer frente a la lápida de su esposo.

A Line se le cortó el aliento. Esperó inmovilizada una especie de milagro, las nubes bajando hacia ella, humo emergiendo de la nada, algo que diera la bienvenida a un extraño visitante.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Line suspiró, aunque ignoraba si de alivio o decepción.

-Era de esperarse…

-¿Qué cosa?

La mujer pegó un brinco. El extraño le sonrió.

-¿Ha decidió aceptar mi ayuda?

Line estuvo a punto de negarse, cuando el hombre tomó su brazo.

-¡Suélte…!

Line palideció.

Lo que sentía en esos momentos era imposible de explicar. Era como vivir un sueño, algo inalcanzable: El dolor en el pecho la abandonaba. Estaba en paz, agradecida y, sobre todo, feliz. Quería saltar, correr, cantar, reír sin motivo.

El hombre la soltó… y Line volvió a sentir, de golpe, toda su agonía. Se quejó, indignada, como un niño pequeño.

-Si quiere volver a sentir la felicidad deberá aceptar mi ayuda.

Line, hechizada todavía por la dulce sensación, estuvo a punto de asentir, mas reaccionó a tiempo. Ladeó la cabeza, aunque a regañadientes.

-Vamos, ¿a qué le teme?

La mujer dudó. Su religión, sus amigos, los libros, todo indicaba que los nigromantes no eran personas de fiar. Pero la demostración de ese hombre fue como una droga para ella. Quería resistirse, mas la felicidad era algo que hacía tanto no tenía…

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-¿Perdón?

-El precio. Siempre hay uno.

El hombre sonrió ingenuamente.

-Suelo discutir eso después de haber sido aceptada mi ayuda.

-¿Y si es una trampa? Prefiero saberlo ahora.

El hombre lo meditó unos instantes.

-Recuerdos.

-¡¿Qué?

-No recuerdos importantes. Cuando jugaba en el barro, sus vestidos, detalles insignificantes. Esos espacios vacíos se llenarán de otras cosas, y gracias eso, podré darle la felicidad. Es un procedimiento que lleva unos meses, pero valdrá la pena.

Line lo pensó unos instantes.

-¿Lo veré con frecuencia estos meses?

El hombre rió.

-Por fortuna suya, no es necesario. Estaré a su lado, mas usted será incapaz de verme.

Eso a Line le parecía más aterrador.

-¿Debo hacer otra cosa? Ya sabe… ¿un ritual o sacrificio?

Por la expresión en su rostro la mujer supo cuánto le divertían las preguntas.

-Ninguno. Sin embargo, deberemos hacer un cambio de su identidad. Deberá ser otra persona. Recordará su antiguo nombre, –se apresuró a decir.- sus conocidos del ahora también, pero los del futuro necesitarán oír otro. Uno con más… renombre.

-¿Renombre?

-Por supuesto. Es actriz, ¿no?

-Era. Era actriz…

-Pues volverá a hacerlo.

Line quiso replicar, mas lo pensó mejor: Tal vez el trabajo ayudaría a alejar los pensamientos dolorosos.

-Está bien. Nuevo nombre, nuevo oficio…

-Y nueva vivienda.

-¡¿Vivienda nueva? No cuento con los recursos para hacerlo…

Tampoco contaba con las ganas, pues su casa, ahora vieja y melancólica, fue un sueño hecho realidad para ella cuando su esposo aún vivía.

-Me encargaré de todo eso. Entonces, ¿acepta el trato?

Line guardó silencio. No lo había notado, pero los ojos negros del hombre eran extraños, de un tamaño algo desproporcional: Eran pequeños, mas sus párpados grandes. Además, parecían no ser suyos… Después miró la lápida. ¿Su esposo haría algo así?, ¿él querría esto para ella, aunque fuese arriesgado?

El dolor en su pecho pareció crecer.

-Acepto.


	2. Think of Me

Una bellísima joven, ataviada con ligeros ropajes blancos, de aspecto griego, apareció detrás de un árbol. Miró a su alrededor, sus labios mostrando una "o" enorme de sorpresa.

-¡Los dioses me han bendecido! –exclamó un hombre alto, musculoso y de ojos amarillos.- ¿Quién eres tú, ninfa virtuosa?, dime el nombre que mis oídos ansían escuchar.

Ella le sonrió, coqueta, olvidando por completo su sorpresa anterior.

-Eurídice, me llamo. –dijo, mirándolo de frente.- ¿Y quién…?

-Giacomina, no puede darnos la espalda…

La joven bufó.

-¡Cortas mi inspiración! –gritó al hombre que, sentado en uno de los asientos del teatro, ladeaba la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Vamos, querida, -reclamó, paciente y esforzándose por sonreír.- sabe bien que su hermoso rostro no podrá verse si sólo nos muestra la espalda.

La joven hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Bien, volvamos a empezar…

Antes que pudieran comenzar, tres hombres entraron por la puerta principal y se avecinaron al escenario.

-… para mañana, presentando la obra de Orfeo y Eurídice… -decía el primero, de cabellera pelirroja como el fuego.

-¡Monsieur Vela, estamos en pleno ensayo! -exclamó el dueño del teatro, todavía en su butaca, molesto.

-Sólo permíteme un momento, Isidro. –dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarlo.- Madame Rire, reúna al elenco, por favor. –pidió, dirigiéndose a una mujer de mirada alegre.

La mujer entonces llamó a todos, desde los actores hasta los sirvientes. Al minuto Giacomina, su compañero y varias personas vestidas de campesinas se acercaron a la orilla del escenario.

El señor Vela y sus acompañantes acaban de detenerse frente a ellos.

-Señores, -comenzó.- como de seguro han escuchado por los rumores, no cuento ya con el dinero necesario y estuvimos a punto de cerrar este lugar por falta de fondos. –se escucharon varios murmullos.- Por suerte, conseguí que el Vizconde de Joyeuse y Monsieur Chevalier sean sus nuevos patrones.

El mayor de los hombres, de cabello canoso y ojos grises, hizo una leve reverencia. El más joven, de mirada nostálgica, sonreía cortésmente, contemplando la estructura del teatro, las butacas, los vestuarios.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-Ahora, caballeros, permítanme presentarles a nuestras estrellas. –le pidió con un gesto a la bella joven que se aproximara.- Ella es Giacomina Yubichelli, y el caballero –prosiguió, señalando al hombre fornido.- es John Geingui.

Ambos dieron una sutil reverencia, correspondida por los caballeros.

-Es un placer conocer a tan prestigiados artistas, sobre todo tan jóvenes. –dijo el señor Chevalier señalando a Giacomina.- Espero se me permita verlos y compartir su triunfo esta noche…

Desde el fondo del escenario, una cabeza de cabellos ondulados se alzó, extrañada, al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó su amiga, una joven de cabello cobrizo y mirada gris.

-No lo sé… -respondió, tratando de localizar al señor Chevalier.- Esa voz… me es tan familiar…

-¡Acerquémonos!

Sin dejarle replicar, su amiga la jaló de su manga de campesina hasta que pudieron verlo: El joven, de cabellera castaña, alta estatura y mirada penetrante, le hizo pensar en cosas hermosas, felices… y a la vez en algo muy doloroso. Asustada, retrocedió un poco.

-Christelle, ¡es tan apuesto! –escuchó, pero su mente estaba demasiado aturdida como para responder.

Cuando Monsieur Chevalier se retiró, el señor Vela le pidió al dueño del teatro que continuara.

-Vizconde, si me permite la intromisión, -empezó Madame Rire.- está en medio del escenario.

-¡Oh, sí! Perdone. –El Vizconde se hizo a un lado, y de inmediato aparecieron varias campesinas cuchicheando acerca del dolor de Orfeo por la muerte de su amada.

El Vizconde, el señor Vela y Madame Rire caminaron hacia las butacas.

-Interpretan bien su papel. –comentó entre susurros el Vizconde.- sobre todo la más alta, quien tiene la hoz.

-Se refiere a Opal Rire. –le interrumpió Madame Rire.- La crié como mi hija cuando sus padres fallecieron.

-Sí, es de muchos la mejor. –terció el señor Vela.- Pero mi favorita siempre ha sido Christelle D'Arc. –señaló a la joven de cofia azul.

-¿D'Arc?, ¿no será pariente de los grandes actores Madeline y Thierry D'Arc?

-Su única hija. –respondió Madame Rire.- Quedó huérfana a los ocho y desde entonces trabaja como actriz. Llegó aquí hace pocos años.

Un gritito de frustración les hizo volverse: Giacomina discutía de nuevo con el dueño del teatro.

-¡No pienso salir en esta obra!, ¡hablo poco y aún no recibo mi segundo vestuario!

El Vizconde veía eso, confundido.

-No se preocupe, siempre actúa de este modo. –el rostro cansado del señor Vela era una prueba de ello.

-¿Y en serio va a…?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Humillarse y rogarle su perdón, sea cual sea su capricho. Pero Isidro suele encargarse de eso…

-A Eurídice no se le permite hablar porque está muerta, querida. De hecho, ni siquiera debí escribirle ese monólogo que tanto insistió en tener… -se le escuchó decir al recién mencionado.

-¡Agh!, ¡me largo, estoy harta! –dicho esto se dio media vuelta para salir del escenario.

-¡Espere! –pidió el Vizconde.- Queridísima niña, ¿acaso no piensa deleitarnos más con su deliciosa voz?

Aquello no era un ruego, pero los halagos le hicieron detenerse.

-¿Por qué no me muestra ese monólogo? Quisiera verla actuar. Hablan maravillas de usted…

La joven fingió pensarlo.

-Bien, si lo pide usted…

Casi en seguida mandó a callar a todo el elenco y pidió espacio para la representación.

-Sabe tratar a los niños. –el señor Vela sonreía.- ¿Tiene usted?

-Tuve. Murió en la guerra, hace algún tiempo… Monsieur Vela, ¿hay algún motivo en especial que lo haga retirarse, aparte de la falta de dinero?

-Oh, sí -el señor Vela casi suspira de alivio al salir de la anterior conversación.-: Paz y tranquilidad. La salud de un viejo como yo lo requiere.

-¡Silencio, comenzaré! –les gritó la joven.

Justo después tomó aire y comenzó:

-Hace demasiado frío, me siento taaan sola… Me pregunto, ¿pensará él en mí como yo en él? Ojalá lo haga, ojalá sólo en eso y no en nuestro adiós…

El crujido de la madera hizo que Madame Rire mirara hacia las piernas del escenario, mas se guardó de descubrir a la sombra que sacaba algo filoso de sus vestiduras…

-Pronto me encontrará y nuestros corazones volverán a ser uno…

Una escenografía se soltó y cayó muy cerca de la joven, haciéndola caerse con un grito.

El Vizconde fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Mi niña, ¿está usted bien? –preguntó al llegar a ella.

El señor Vela miró hacia arriba.

-¡Gerard, ¿qué diablos pasó allá arriba?

Un hombre robusto apareció en su campo de visión.

-¡Le juro, señor, que no estaba en mi puesto! –se disculpó.- Soy el único arriba, nadie más pudo entrar… a excepción claro, de un fantasma.

Opal miró a su amiga, preocupada.

-¿Será el Fantasma del Teatro?

-Lo ignoro…

Tan pronto levantaron a Giacomina, ésta empezó a soltar improperios poco adecuados para una dama.

-Querida, estas cosas suelen suceder… -empezó el Vizconde.

La joven le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-¡Durante estos últimos tres años estas cosas suelen suceder, y nadie ha tratado de detenerlas!, ¡me largo, y es definitivo!

Y se marchó dando grandes zancadas.

El señor Vela suspiró.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Si me necesitan, estaré en Australia.

Al oír esto, Isidro se cubrió la cara con las manos, cansado.

El Vizconde estaba pálido.

-Ella volverá, ¿verdad? –le preguntó al dueño. Éste se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, de seguro tienen un sustituto, ¿cierto?

-No. Nuestra "querida" prohibía al resto leer sus líneas. Sólo John las sabe.

-Estamos perdidos, entonces…

-Christelle D'Arc puede hacerlo, señor.

Todos guardaron silencio. ¿Christelle?, ¿la tímida?

El Vizconde miró con la ceja arqueada a Madame Rire.

-¿Habla usted en serio?

-Por supuesto, tuvo dos grandes maestros.

-Por favor, aunque sus padres le hubieran enseñado nadie cuenta con sus líneas…

Madame Rire se acercó a ella, posando la mano en su hombro para darle fuerzas.

-Permítanle intentarlo; no se arrepentirá.

Tanto Isidro como el Vizconde se miraron.

-Bien. Le daré una oportunidad. –se volvió a Christelle.- Ven aquí al frente, por favor. –la joven titubeó.- Vamos, no seas tímida.

Después de unos golpecitos amistosos por parte de Opal, Christelle se situó al lado del caballero.

-Por favor. –le pidió él.

Ella dio un paso más hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos. Empezó a temblar, y todos creyeron que era por miedo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el miedo y la tristeza se reflejaban en ellos.

-¿Señorita?…

-Hace demasiado frío, -empezó, abrazándose a sí misma como para mantener el calor.- me siento tan sola… -miró hacia algún punto en la lejanía.- Me pregunto, ¿pensará él en mí como yo en él? Ojalá lo haga, ojalá sólo en eso y no en nuestro adiós… -una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios.- Pronto me encontrará y nuestros corazones volverán a ser uno. De esta forma, ambos podremos librarnos de nuestra soledad…

-Muchos nos creían incapaces de estar juntos, pues mi corazón de ninfa desconocía el dolor, y de dolor está hecho el de los hombres… -Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- Pero nuestro amor desconocía toda barrera. –sus ojos se llenaron de pesar.- Ahora deberé esperarlo, mas por mí no temo, sino por quien mi corazón latía. El no vive en el hoy, el pasado le atormentará de seguro. –suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo.- Quisiera que sólo recordara los bellos momentos, pues están libres de amargura… O tal vez fuera mejor que me olvidase: Los poetas mortales viven sólo de amor y de dolor.

Pareció tener aún más frío. Cansada y dolida, descendió, cual hoja otoñal cayendo de un árbol, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se estrechó más a sí misma, tiritando.

-No quisiera olvidarlo, pero al hacerlo él también lo haría, al igual que su amargura. –miró hacia el cielo.- Paciencia, amor mío, sólo eso te pido. Piensa en mí si quieres, mas no tientes a los dioses ni los maldigas por mi suerte. Te espero.

Dicho esto, bajó la cabeza, finalizando su monólogo.

Sólo por un momento, una milésima de segundo, la joven despertó de su ensueño: Frente a ella cientos de personas le aplaudían y sonreían.

Desde uno de los balcones principales, el Vizconde de Joyeuse y Monsieur Chevalier la observaban atónitos.

-Increíble. –dijo al fin el viejo. Su voz era a duras penas escuchada debido a los aplausos.- Lo memorizó desde la primera vez que lo vio en Giacomina, ¿puedes creerlo?

Monsieur Chevalier estaba pálido.

-No puedo creerlo… Es ella…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Es mi Line!…

-Cálmate muchacho, te equivocas. Su nombre es Christelle D'Arc…

-Le digo que es ella… -el pobre hombre no sabía si reír o llorar.- Ha cambiado tanto… Debo hablarle…

-Bien, si tú dices que es tu querida Line tal vez sea cierto, pero te aconsejo que esperes el final de la obra. A Isidro no le gustará que su nueva estrella esté abrumada en el siguiente acto.

Monsieur Chevalier titubeó un poco.

-Tiene toda la razón. Esperaré.

-Ah, mi amigo, tu espíritu todavía es el de un joven enamorado. –replicó entonces el Vizconde, sonriente.


	3. Angel of Music , The Mirror

Christelle salió de la capilla, meditativa. Acababa de alzar una oración hacia sus padres, contándoles su éxito. Pero aunque estuvo sola, juraría que alguien la había observado.

-¿Christelle?, ¿estás ahí?

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para ver a Opal, todavía con su atuendo de campesina.

-¡Chriselle, estuviste grandiosa! ¿Por qué no nos mostraste tu talento antes?

-Bueno, yo…

-Dime, ¿es en serio que sólo lo aprendiste por tu madre, o tienes algún secreto? Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes…

Christelle sonreía ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Pues, como sabrás, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña. Sin embargo, nunca temí eso porque mi madre me dijo que, en las noches de luna llena, le rogaría al cielo verme. Te parecerá ridículo, mas poco antes de llegar aquí, una voz me indicó qué camino seguir para llegar a este teatro, también qué decir para llegar a tu madre y convencerla de aceptarme aquí…

-¿Entonces crees que tu madre es esa voz?

-No pero, ¿y si ella envió a alguien a ayudarme?, ¿una especie de… ángel?

-¿Un ángel del drama?

El tono de Opal era risueño; sin embargo, Christelle la ignoró. Miraba a su alrededor, como si el aludido ángel apareciera en cualquier momento.

-Christelle, no puedes hablar en serio. Es decir, yo siempre he creído en ti, mas esto me parece… demasiado. Eres muy talentosa, es todo.

-Opal, llevaba años sin actuar de esa forma, ¿quién más podría ser, si no un ángel?

La joven le dirigió una mirada preocupada. No era digno de Christelle comportarse así.

-Vayamos a nuestra alcoba, debes descansar un poco…

-¡Ah, ahí estás!

Ambas se sobresaltaron: Era Madame Rire.

- Te busqué por todas partes. –la mujer la tomó de la mano.- Vamos, tus admiradores te esperan.

Después de ser felicitada por incontables personas y recibir cantidad de regalos, Madame Rire consiguió ponerla a salvo en su camerino.

-Por poco te engulle la marea humana. –dijo mientras le tendía una silla.- Quédate aquí por un momento.

Christelle se sentó, aliviada, y miró su reflejo en el espejo: Parecía otra persona.

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba! –Madame Rire puso algo en el tocador.- Encontré esto para ti.

Christelle observó el objeto: Era una rosa roja con un listón negro atado en su tallo.

-¿De quién…?

Madame Rire ya se había ido.

Isidro y el Vizconde se abrían paso por el grupo de admiradores a duras penas, saludando y gradeciendo la atención de todos mientras pasaban. En el camino, se encontraron con Monsieur Chevalier.

-¿Piensa felicitar a la señorita D'Arc? –inquirió Isidro.- Si quiere puedo presentársela…

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor, pero pienso hablar con ella a solas. Eso, claro, si no tiene inconveniente…

Sin mediar otra palabra, Monsieur Chevalier entró al camerino.

-Parece que ambos ya han sido presentados. –dedujo el dueño del teatro.

-Oh, tal vez no esté tan alejado de la verdad. –respondió el Vizconde.

Christelle contemplaba dubitativa la rosa. ¿Dónde había visto una idéntica?

El sonido de una campanilla interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"¿Quién me llama por mi nombre?", me preguntó la niña dormida.

-Quien anhela ser dueño de tu voz. –respondió ella en automático. Se volvió.- ¡Monsieur Chevalier!

-Madame. –reclamó él, risueño. Se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.- Te extrañé tanto…

Christelle se soltó, incorporándose.

-Monsieur, le ruego se comporte.

-¿De qué hablas? –la tomó por los hombros.- ¿De qué otra forma podría comportarme delante de ti? ¿O ya se te subió lo de la actriz principal a la cabeza? Me dijiste que eso jamás te pasaría, ¿recuerdas?

Christelle volvió a zafarse.

-Espero me perdone, tal vez se confunde con otra persona.

-¿Confundirme? Por favor, ¿acaso no pensaste en mí?

-¡Aléjese!

Monsieur Chevalier retrocedió. Estaba confundido.

-¿En serio no me reconoces?

-Claro que lo reconozco, es nuestro nuevo patrón, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así. Ahora le suplico se retire.

-Line, no me hagas esto…

-No me llame así y retírese.

-Lo haré hasta que me escuches…

-¡Lárguese!

La mirada del hombre se ensombreció.

-Tu nombre es Céline D'Arc, pero preferías Line porque te recordaba el sonido de las campanas. Te casaste y quisiste tener una familia, pero la guerra nos impidió eso, ¿recuerdas? Porque no queríamos que criaras sola a un futuro hijo. Le llamarías Morceau, como a su padre, o Maline, porque sería tu propio sonido de campanas*.

Christelle palideció.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-Yo soy Morceau.

La joven palideció.

-Line, soy tu esposo…

-Mientes, él murió en la guerra…

-No, sobreviví, Line. Desperté semanas después del accidente en casa del Vizconde. Creyeron que era su hijo, pero él murió en una explosión. Aún así me cuidó hasta restablecerme, y desde entonces te he buscado… La casa estaba sola, nadie sabía a dónde habías ido… Hasta ahora. –sin contenerse por más tiempo, la abrazó.- Hubiera querido llegar antes…

Christelle se separó del abrazo y lo contempló unos instantes: La mirada oscura, su cabellera reposando sobre sus hombros, la expresión entre madura y pícara…

-Eres Morceau. –comprendió, boquiabierta.- Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciega?

-Está bien, amor. –le tranquilizó él, abrazándola de nuevo.- Lo importante es que estamos juntos. –olió el aroma de su cabello.- Jamás volveré a perderte. Te lo prometo.

Christelle seguía asustada. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su esposo?, ¿cómo olvidar su voz, su rostro, el calor de sus manos?

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa…

-¿A casa?

-Por supuesto, tengo rentada una pequeña propiedad en esta ciudad…

Christelle volvió a la realidad. Se sonrojó.

-¿Y no te parece imprudente? Después de todo, nadie sabe que estamos… estuvimos, casados.

Morceau arqueó la ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas en las habladurías de los demás?

-Morceau, ahora eres alguien importante, podrías manchar tu reputación.

-Entonces le diremos al mundo entero que he vuelto a la vida. –su esposo sonreía.- No volveré a pensar sólo en mi honor, Line. Regresaré por ti tan pronto llame al chofer. Alístate.

-Morceau…

Pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.

Christelle volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Sí, su esposo tenía razón. Debería estar feliz por estar juntos otra vez sin importar el resto. Seguía siendo extraño que no lo recordaba, pero todo marcharía bien ahora.

Un bufido se escuchó tras ella.

-¿Piensa regresar con ese sinvergüenza, cuando la abandonó para matar inocentes?

Christelle se volteó, asustada: Frente a ella un hombre alto, de ropaje negro, estaba reclinado en un espejo de cuerpo entero, su mirada oculta tras un antifaz oscuro.

-¿Quién es usted?

El desconocido se acercó a ella, parecía examinarla.

-¿No me recuerda? –ante la consternación de la joven, sonrió.- No esperaba que me olvidara del todo, pero será mejor así… Aunque tampoco debí aparecer frente a usted; aún no termino con el procedimiento…

-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Él meditó por unos instantes su respuesta.

-Me arrepentiré de esto luego, pero no quiero que me descubran por sus gritos.

-No le entiendo…

El hombre se volvió al espejo y le dio la vuelta. Del otro lado, donde debería estar el marco, se hallaba una especie de vacío negro.

Christelle retrocedió.

-¡¿Qué eres?

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga.

-Podría decirse que soy su ángel guardián. Venga, antes que empiece a recordarme del todo.

Dicho esto le tendió la mano.

Christelle titubeó. Aquello era demasiado confuso. ¿Quién o qué era ese hombre?, ¿era de fiar?, ¿por qué su "ángel guardián"?

-Eres la voz. –descubrió.- La voz que me mandó aquí.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Vamos. –la apremió el hombre.

-Pero, Morceau…

-Oh, por favor. Yo esperé tres años, él puede esperar unos minutos.

Christelle miró la puerta unos instantes, luego al desconocido.

Aún titubeante, tomó su mano.


	4. Phantom of the Opera

Lo primero que sintió fue frío, una aterradora sensación de abandono y desdicha. La oscuridad aumentaba su miedo y, sin quererlo, apretó la mano del extraño que la guiaba.

-¿Lo recuerda?, ¿recuerda esa sensación de dolor?

La voz retumbaba por, ahora notaba, paredes de piedra. Poco a poco, conforme avanzaban, una tímida luz emergía de la nada. Esa luz de algún modo también se internaba en ella, apartando su miedo, su desesperación de estar sola.

Cuando la luz se extendió por completo, ambos se detuvieron: Frente a ellos se alzaba un gran laberinto de arcos de piedra, pasadizos y estatuas rotas sumergidas en agua grisácea. Una barca negra reposaba atada a un poste, esperando.

El hombre le hizo subir con una sonrisa. Al estar en ella, Line notó que aún sujetaba su mano. Indignada y ruborizada, la apartó. Él no parecía haberlo notado, pero su sonrisa se había ampliado.

-Mire el agua. –dijo al subirse, la barca empezó a moverse hacia uno de los senderos sin ayuda aparente.

Line así lo hizo, sentándose para estar más cerca. El agua parecía susurrarle cosas. Primero promesas de felicidad, de dicha, luego de tristeza, gritos de frustración y llantos amargos. Asustada, desvió la mirada. Aún así, los gemidos continuaban, subiendo de tono, volviéndose más desesperados.

-¡Basta! –suplicó, cerrando los ojos.

El hombre asintió, desapareciendo los llantos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Su alma, su pasado, los sentimientos que callaba y guardaba para sí. Cosas que he alejado de su mente, cosas que no recordará jamás.

La mujer lo miró, extrañada. ¿Quién era él en realidad? ¿Lo había visto antes? Sí pero, ¿en dónde? Tal vez en un sueño extraño, en una pesadilla. Sin embargo, también en recuerdos felices, pues fue su guía, la voz que le había dicho qué hacer y a dónde ir.

-¿Es un sueño más?

El extraño hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y la canoa dio una pequeña inclinación para evitar un muro. Frente a ellos, un rastrillo de acero oxidado se levantó con un crujido suave.

-No, esta vez no. Seguimos en el teatro. Ha de saber que fue construido sobre un lago. Fue difícil al principio, pero he logrado acomodarlo a mi gusto.

Line palideció.

-Es el Fantasma del Teatro, quien causa los accidentes…

Por un momento creyó que se enfadaría, mas el ahora fantasma rió.

-Sí, fue divertido callar a esa aficionada. También soy actor, ¿sabe? O lo fui, más bien, en otra vida…

-¡Eres tú!

La sonrisa del hombre se trasformó en una mueca de tedio.

-Ah, ya me recuerda…

Line claro que lo recordaba. Era el extraño del cementerio, el que le prometió ser feliz a cambio de recuerdos poco importantes

_Pero no sólo se llevó esos recuerdos…_

-¡Eres una alimaña, una serpiente mentirosa!

La barca se detuvo y el fantasma bajó a tierra firme, esta vez sin tenderle la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Line no la necesitaba: Equilibrándose como pudo, salió del bote que se bamboleaba violentamente y lo enfrentó.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¡Por tu culpa me olvidé de Morceau! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!

El nigromante tomó aire.

-Sabía que iba a arrepentirme de esto… La muerte de su esposo era la causa de su dolor. Debí eliminar algunos detalles suyos para que no lo recordara tan a menudo. Además, si se fija bien, no olvidó a su esposo del todo.

-¡¿Y sabías por casualidad que Morceau está vivo?

-Yo sólo quito el dolor, no lo investigo…

-¡Sí lo sabías!

-Tampoco dije eso. Por favor, tranquilícese…

Line apretó sus sienes, cansada. ¿Por qué todo se había complicado tanto?

-Bueno, no importa ahora. –dijo, relajándose.- Morceau está vivo, así que ya no requiero tus servicios.

-Se equivoca. No puedo dejar descontinuado el procedimiento…

-¡No me interesa! Sólo… déjame en paz. Perdona si malgasté tu tiempo, pero seré feliz otra vez, estaré bien ahora.

El hombre sonrió.

-¿Con ese hombre, el soldado?, ¿quien mató a inocentes, sembrando viudas, huérfanos, padres sin apoyo? Hombres como él son armas, herramientas llenas de ideas estúpidas de gloria para cumplir el decreto de otro ser aún más vil.

-¡Morceau es distinto! ¡Él es amante del arte, un genio en arquitectura!

-La guerra transforma la pluma en espada, el lienzo en campos de batalla. ¿El artista que amó alguna vez sigue siendo el mismo?

Line estuvo a punto de asentir, pero lo pensó mejor. Después de tres años de separación, sólo lo había visto unos minutos. ¿Qué sabía de él ahora? El pueblo estaba plagado de historias de la guerra, de hombres que regresaban cambiados por las atrocidades que vivían.

-Si Morceau cambió, -dijo, despacio.- lo apoyaré y trataré de sacarlo de ese trance. Él haría lo mismo por mí. Lo hará, más bien, ya que estamos juntos de nuevo…

-Se equivoca, yo la saqué de su dolor, yo la apoyé. Y créame, nadie más lo hará. ¿Piensa acaso afligirlo más cuando en él ya hay suficiente?

Line apretó los puños. Quería negar sus palabras, mas sólo decía la verdad.

-No le estoy diciendo que lo olvide. –continuó él, más tranquilo.- Puede regresar a él, vivir a su lado y ser feliz. Sólo le pido que me permita terminar lo que empecé.

La mujer titubeó. ¿Qué haría ahora? Por una parte prefería alejarse de él para siempre; sin embargo, si tenía razón, entonces volvería otra vez a ser desdichada. Era cierto, al lado de su esposo todo mejoraría, pero el miedo de verlo cambiado le hacía dudar. Miró al hombre, como si en su expresión seria y cordial hallara la respuesta. Al ver esto, el nigromante suspiró.

-Bueno, no necesita responderme hoy. –sonrió.- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? El paseo no ha terminado.


	5. Music of The Night

-¿Continuamos? 

Line asintió, pero no aceptó la mano que le ofrecían esta vez. El hombre se encogió de hombros. 

-Le presento entonces mi santuario. 

Line, que no había prestado atención a su alrededor, se sorprendió al encontrarse en un espacio lleno de libros, todos ubicados en estantes labrados de la misma piedra. La luz de velas posicionadas a una estancia prudente iluminaba los tomos. Los observó detenidamente: Shakespeare, Molière, Voltaire, Dumas, Victor Hugo… 

-Todos dramaturgos… 

El hombre la miraba a unos pasos, sonriendo orgullosamente. 

-Fui un actor en otra vida, no lo olvide. –se acercó y acarició con cierta dulzura la piel de uno de los libros.- La mayoría son mis creaciones, ¿sabe? 

-¿Perdón? 

-Bueno, no escribí las historias, pero las fomenté de algún modo. ¿Quién más le daría a Hamlet esa ira, a Inés esa fatalidad? Shakespeare temía ser perseguido por su obra, y Hugo… Bueno, a él sólo le di un pequeño incentivo, su vida ya era tan desdichada que no necesité mucho para Les Misérables. 

-Pero Notre Dame de Paris y Les Misérables no son obras de teatro… 

El nigromante se sorprendió al oír esto, y Line creyó que era por su corrección poco educada. 

-No, todavía. - sonrió, turbándola un poco.- Es la única que sabe el verdadero nombre de La Esmeralda. –miró a su alrededor.- Este lugar, -prosiguió.- es para mí un refugio, un altar para el arte y la belleza. Parece extraño, pero lo prefiero a mi… trabajo actual. Aquí la noche no tiene fin, pues es la esencia de la inspiración en los poetas. –se aproximó un poco más a ella. Aunque no podía verlos, estaba segura que sus ojos chispeaban.- ¿Lo siente? ¿Siente la magia que la engulle, la asfixia, y la vez la acaricia, la mece con dulzura? 

Line la sentía. Reconoció la sensación que tenía cuando actuaba, cuando se transformaba en otra persona, en otro ser. 

Pero era distinto esta vez. El sentimiento era tan fuerte que casi sentía su voluntad, su deseo de ser expresado, como si fuera algo vivo. Eso la asustó. 

-No debe temer. –escuchó, y Line descubrió que había cerrado los ojos.- La ha escogido porque sabe cómo se mueve, cómo actúa y habla al hacerlo. No debe luchar contra ella, debe ser su portador, su sirvienta. 

Esas palabras le recordaron a su madre. Ella decía que los actores son servidores del público y portadores de un don que pocos tienen:

La de brindar alegría en momentos oscuros, despertar en alguien tristeza, odio, felicidad y esperanza al mismo tiempo. 

En ese momento, Line tomó su decisión: Dejaría que el nigromante terminara de cumplir su acuerdo. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Sería feliz con Morceau, su pena desaparecería… y tal vez podría aprender algo de ese extraño ser que, al parecer, había despertado en ella su don antes dormido.


	6. Magical Lasso

Opal fue a buscar a su amiga a su camerino, pero no estaba. 

-¿Christelle? 

-¡Ah, ahí estás! 

La joven pego un brinco: Su madre estaba ahí, sonriéndole. 

-¿Has visto a Christelle? 

-De seguro se fue con el nuevo patrón. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Vamos, mañana iniciaremos los ensayos de la nueva obra y te necesito fresca. 

Dicho esto la condujo a su habitación. Poco antes de llegar, grititos y risas nerviosas se oyeron a través de la puerta. 

Madame Rire suspiró de cansancio, cosa que casi nunca hacía. 

-¿Qué sucede? 

Por respuesta abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Gerard, que asustaba a las jóvenes actrices con muecas horribles y ruidos extraños. 

-Dicen que el fantasma antes era un hombre corriente que falleció en este lugar. Se le creía culpable de un crimen monstruoso: El de desangrar a sus víctimas y beber su sangre mientras ellas lo miraban, moribundas. Después las abría y se comía sus pulmones, pues su rostro deforme no tenía nariz y su piel era tan seca como la de un pergamino. –Alzó su mano en forma de advertencia, que estaba quemada por un accidente antiguo.- Deben mantener siempre la guardia, o él las atrapará y les chupará la sangre… 

Ahora, con una risa ahogada, se acercaba sin avisar a las jóvenes, asustándolas y ocasionalmente intentaba atraparlas con sus manazas.

Ellas se apartaban con gritos y risas, siguiéndole el juego… Hasta que vieron el rostro serio de Madame Rire. 

Al verlo, hasta Gerard se calló: Madame Rire nunca dejaba de sonreír. Si no lo hacía era porque algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. 

-¿Respetas tu vida, Gerard? –preguntó ella, tranquila. 

-Pues claro. –él trató de sonreír, pero la expresión de Madame Rire le daba miedo. 

-Si realmente lo hicieras, no estarías hablando de esa forma. Quienes hablan de más descubren muy tarde que era mejor guardar silencio. Y si no quieres que tus pulmones desaparezcan, -su tono de voz amentó, lo que para todos fue como recibir una bofetada.- contendrás tu lengua, ¿me entendiste? 

Gerard trató de decir algo, reírse, mas el tono de voz y la mirada de Madame Rire le intimidaron por completo. Farfullando una disculpa, se retiró. 

La estancia quedó en silencio. Madame Rire volvió a sonreír. 

-¡Vamos, niñas, es hora de dormir! 

Una a una las jóvenes se retiraron a su respectiva cama. Opal miró la que compartía con Christelle unos instantes antes de ir con su madre. 

-Tengo una pregunta… 

-Yo tengo muchas. –replicó ella, sonriente, mientras mandaba a las jovencitas a la cama con miradas maternales y palmaditas en la espalda. 

-Hablo en serio. ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Gerard? Ha contado historias peores antes y en la vida le habías criticado.  
>Madame Rire volvió a suspirar: Mala señal. <p>

-Opal, ¿cómo te comportarías con un hijo que está a punto de cometer un error mortal en su vida? 

-Supongo que igual que tú, pero nunca se dirigen la palabra. ¿A qué se debió tu interés? 

-Porque lo conozco: Él correrá una suerte trágica si se inmiscuye en asuntos ajenos. Cree que es valentía, yo le digo locura. –al ver el rostro todavía indignado de su hija, volvió a sonreír.- Ya lo entenderás. Créeme. Ahora, a dormir.


	7. I Remember, Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Cuando Line abrió los ojos, se encontró para su sorpresa en una mullida cama. Salió de ella, asustada. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estaba?

Recordaba un pasillo oscuro, lleno de desesperanza, que irradió luego luz; que había viajado en un bote que avanzaba entre un agua grisácea y que gemía. Velas a su alrededor velaban por dramaturgos muertos y sus obras en estantes de piedra. Y una mano, una que tomaba la suya con delicadeza hacia un lugar lleno de magia viva.

En eso, escuchó unas campanillas de cristal. Titubeante, salió de la cámara de piedra y se encontró ante el "santuario" del nigromante.

Las campanillas volvieron a escucharse. Provenían de un cuarto contiguo al suyo, más chico y tétrico.

Y ahí estaba él, dándole su perfil, mirando una esquina, iluminada de seguro por muchas luces de vela, que a la vez era un punto ciego desde donde estaba.

El nigromante hablaba entre susurros, la vista fija en esa esquina. Line no sabía si conversaba consigo mismo o con alguien más, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir.

Aprovechando la ocasión, la joven lo contempló unos instantes: Aunque llevase el antifaz negro de antes, veía sus finos rasgos y recordaba vagamente los ocultos. Tenía una especie de belleza extraña: Demasiada para un hombre mas sin parecerse a una mujer. Le recordaba a los ángeles de los templos antiguos, pero él era más real y no poseía el estrabismo o la inocencia de esas pinturas. La mano derecha era igual de delicada, la izquierda estaba oculta bajo un guante de cuero negro. Su cabello negro, con el corte de moda, parecía ajeno a sus movimientos ocasionales de cabeza.

El sonido de las campanillas la distrajo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

Line se sobresaltó: El hombre estaba frente a ella, inexpresivo. Esa pregunta, hecha con un tono de voz duro, le hizo sentirse mal por haberlo espiado.

-Lo siento… Me llamó la atención el sonido de las campanas…

Él se tranquilizó.

-No, perdóneme, me atrapó desprevenido. –volvía a sonreír.- ¿Durmió bien?

Line dijo "sí" entre murmullos, todavía cohibida. El hecho de haberse dormido de golpe en un lugar extraño y despertar en una habitación diferente a la última que había visto la incomodaba.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Lo necesario. No se preocupe, dispuse de todo en su ausencia.

Line no sabía a qué se refreía pero decidió no preguntar. Volvió a contemplar su rostro, meditativa.

-¿Por qué la máscara?

Eso era un atrevimiento, mas Line había quebrantado tantas reglas de conducta ese día que optó por arriesgarse.

La sonrisa se atenuó un poco. Palpó su antifaz por unos instantes.

-Cada cierto tiempo debo hacerlo. Es una especie de… maldición. La primera vez que nos vimos me lo quité antes de tiempo… Supongo que no me veía muy presentable en ese entonces. Y si no le molesta, preferiría llevarlo puesto en su presencia. Estoy tratado de cambiar un… hábito que tengo.

-Sí, por supuesto. –respondió ella rápidamente. Ya no quería estar relacionada con más maldiciones y cosas mágicas. Aunque estaba extrañada. ¿Qué hábito lo obligaría a portar un antifaz?

-Será mejor regresarla a su alcoba. Los nuevos patrones no necesitan una preocupación más.


	8. The Notes, Prima Donna

Al descubrir que Line no estaba en el camerino, Morceau la mandó llamar a su alcoba, pensando que tal vez estaría ahí. Sin embargo, sus compañeras de habitación negaron haberla visto. Asustado, buscó en todos los rincones con ayuda del Vizconde y el dueño del teatro, pero no había rastros de ella.

Por un espantoso y aterrador momento, Morceau creyó que Line sólo fue un sueño, una alucinación provocada por su angustiada mente.

Tal vez quien interpretó a Eurídice sólo se le parece, pensaba, de seguro se asustó y partió sin más.

Al día siguiente, algo repuesto, Morceau se dirigió al teatro para entrevistarse con la joven y pedirle disculpas, encontrándose en vez de eso con dos hombres inquietos.

-¿Qué sucede?

El Vizconde le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-Christelle D'Arc no ha vuelto.

D'Arc. Ese era el apellido de soltera de su esposa. Ella era real, y la había perdido por segunda vez… pero en esta ocasión no esperaría noticias.

El personal entero la buscó por todo el teatro, por las calles y barrios bajos. Nadie sabía dónde estaba.

-¡¿Y ahora qué haremos? –se preguntaba Isidro un día después, en el recibidor del teatro, desesperado.- Los boletos de preventa están vendidos, todos esperan verla…

Morceau apretó los dientes. Pareciera que se preocupaba más por el dinero que por Line, pero no podía culparlo.

-¿Señores?

Morceau se volvió para ver a Madame Rire. Todavía no la conocía bien, mas por algún motivo le recordaba a Line.

-¿Tiene noticias? –preguntó, aparentando seriedad.

Ella por respuesta le tendió una carta.

-¿Qué es?

-Una carta. –respondió, como si no fuera obvio.- La encontré en mi habitación. Está dirigida a los dueños y patrones del teatro.

Extrañado, Morceau buscó el remitente: FDT

-¿"FDT"?

-Creo que significa "Fantôme du Théâtre". –respondió ella.

-Oh, por favor…

Morceau ignoró las palabras de sus compañeros y abrió el sobre. Dentro, un papel amarillento y antiguo tenía escrito palabras con una caligrafía aún más antigua, pero con excelente ortografía. Al terminar de leerlo, les dirigió a los demás un pálido semblante.

-¿Qué dice la carta? –preguntó el Vizconde.

Morceau se la dio y él leyó en voz alta:

"_Queridos Señores:_  
><em>Hace pocos días presencié a un asombroso talento, llamado Christelle D'Arc. Aunque no es tan joven como su preferida, la señorita Yubichelli, muestra el doble de talento, y estoy ansioso por ver que su carrera progrese. En la próxima producción de Les sauves femmes, debería actuar como Enriqueta, mientras que su inexperta rival, como Armanda, su hermana.<em>  
><em>La señorita D'Arc sería perfecta para el papel de Enriqueta, que necesita un carácter delicado, inocente, que no se preocupa por demostrar nada en la vana vida citadina. El papel de Armanda es altivo, vanidoso, de expresión sabihonda mas de mente hueca. ¿Acaso la selección no es, en una palabra, ideal?<em>  
><em>En todo este tiempo no he pedido nada que no pueda conseguir con mis propios métodos, así que se les ruega sucumbir a mi deseo. De lo contrario, podría molestarme.<em>  
><em>Su humilde servidor:<em>  
><em>FDT<em>"

Los hombres se miraron, confundidos.

-¿Es una broma? –dijo al fin el Vizconde.- ¿De verdad piensa que le obedeceremos?

-Pues parece serio… -Morceau volvió a tomar la carta, meditativo.

-Bueno, sea o no en serio, de cualquier forma no podríamos hacerlo. -Isidro pasó la mano por sus cabellos. Por lo visto, lo hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso.- Christelle D'Arc está desaparecida…

-¿Ma…? ¿Señores?

Morceau se volvió: Era una de las actrices. ¿Cuál era su nombre…?

-¿Qué sucede, Opal? –inquirió Madame Rire, sin dejar su porte alegre.

-Es Christelle.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntaron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

-En nuestra alcoba. Se ve agotada, la dejé dormida.

-¿Puedo verla? –inquirió Morceau.

-No lo creo conveniente. –Madame Rire le pidió a su hija la retirada. Ésta, dubitativa, obedeció.- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensan seguir el consejo del fantasma?

-Insisto en que todo esto es ridículo. No existen los fantasmas, y menos interesados en el drama…

-Pues la leyenda sí existe. Isidro, ¿cuál es su opinión?

-Lo lamento, pero no hablaré del fantasma ese. La última vez que lo hice tuve vista cansada por dos meses…

-¡Vaya supersticiosos!

-¡Bueno, eso no importa! –Morceau bajó la voz.- En todo caso, nuestra antigua estrella se ha ido. Li… La señorita D'Arc debería tomar el papel con o sin fantasma.

En ese momento alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de la entrada, dando paso a una jovencita con exceso de maquillaje y un pomposo vestido rosa pastel. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana antigua.

-¡Oh, por favor, quiten esas caras largas! –exclamó Giacomina al verlos.- Ya estoy de vuelta.

-Señorita Yubichelli… no creíamos que volvería… -alcanzó a articular Isidro.

-¡Por favor, no piense tan mal de mí! –se acercó a ellos, dejando entrar el frío otoñal.- Quiero decirles que les perdono esa tontería de la otra vez y estoy preparada para continuar mañana con la obra de Orfeo y Eurídice…

-Eso no podrá ser posible, ya tiene un sustituto para ese papel.

Giacomina se volvió a Morceau, sorprendida, pero él odiaba la hipocresía y altanería, sobre todo de los jóvenes. Además, no había visto su verdadero carácter.

La joven quiso abrió la boca para replicar, mas se lo pensó mejor. Se sonrojó.

-Tiene toda la razón, no es justo quitar el papel a mi reemplazo. Entonces dígame, ¿cuál será la siguiente obra?

-Mujeres Sabias, de Molière.

-Entonces, -Giacomia miró a Isidro.- Debemos a empezar con el guión. ¿Me recuerda el nombre de la protagonista? Era algo complicado…

-Bueno… hay varios…

Giacomina no pudo evitar hacer un mohín: Odiaba las obras con demasiados protagonistas.

-Pues diga el que esté más acuerdo con mi persona. La más protagónica.

Isidro se mordió la lengua para no decirle la verdad antes de forzar una sonrisa.

-Armanda es una de las principales. Es bella e inteligente…

-Ya, y supongo que John será mi amado…

-En realidad, no… Será el amado de su hermana menor, Enriqueta…

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! -al recordar a Morceau, ablandó la expresión.- La más importante siempre obtiene el mejor partido. Debió equivocarse. Seré Enriqueta.

-No lo creo conveniente… -empezó Morecau, pero fue interrumpido por el Vizconde, que reclamó de forma más pausada:

-Mi niña, a su personaje le conviene un rostro bello. Enriqueta tiene una belleza demasiado simple. Además, usted tendría más diálogos. ¿No querrá complacer a este viejo, o al menos a sus admiradores?

Giacomina caviló. Cualquier alabanza buena la desarmaba, pero si algo había aprendido de las obras teatrales era que los protagonistas se casaban o morían jurándose amor eterno. Le parecía imposible algo en contra de eso.

-Tomaré a Enriqueta. -dijo al fin.

-Pero…

-¡Ya he dicho! ¡Yo soy la estrella de este lugar, tengo un contrato! Si no lo cumplen, los demandaré. Se supone que debo ser su protagonista por cinco años. ¡Me resta uno!

Morceau y el Vizconde le dirigieron a Isidro una mirada atónita.

-Teníamos poco personal en ese entonces. -farfulló él.

-Un momento… ¿A quién pensaban poner en mi lugar?

-A la señorita D'Arc. -respondió Madame Rire, que durante ese tiempo había pasado desapercibida.

-¡¿Qué? ¿A esa actriz de tercera? ¡Ni siquiera habla! Y yo llevo más tiempo aquí…

-Está bien, tranquilícese. -Isidro volvió a pasar la mano por sus cabellos.- Usted será Enriqueta y ella Armanda. Es mejor así de cualquier forma. Después de todo, ella es mayor…

-No, no puedo consentir que tenga un estelar después de querer arrebatarme el mío. Será la criada.

-¿La criada?

-Por supuesto. En todas las obras siempre hay criadas. La quiero de una.

Los hombres sonrieron. Menos mal que Giacomina no leía mucho.

-¿Está completamente segura? -preguntó entonces el Vizconde.

-Así es. Me da igual los demás papeles, puede escoger a quien quiera. Pero ella será la criada.

Morceau apretó los puños y tomó aire.

-De acuerdo. La pondremos de criada, pero ya no habrá más cambios. Una vez tomados se quedarán así.

Giacomina vaciló antes de asentir.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de parte de Isidro.

-Empezaremos los ensayos mañana.


	9. Il Muto

Pese a la advertencia del fantasma, todos obedecieron las órdenes de Giacomina. Nadie quería una demanda y muchos seguían pensando que el susodicho no existía.

Madame Rire insistió poco respecto a eso, pero su silencio continuo era suficiente para preocuparse. En cuanto a Giacomina, cuando se enteró que la criada jugaba un papel importante en la obra hizo un escándalo, mas debió conformarse al final.

Mientras tanto, Morceau intentaba frecuentarse con Line, pero siempre parecía ocupada personificando a Martina la criada de día y a Eurídice de noche. Las pocas veces que la veía ella vacilaba e insistía en verlo más tarde para evitar sospechas.

-¿Pero qué sospecha? ¿Que eres mi esposa? ¿Que te amo? –le preguntó una vez.

-No es sólo eso… No quiero que piensen que tienes una amante o tienes favoritismos…

-Bueno, diré la verdad. No tiene nada de malo…

-Por favor, no lo hagas… es… complicada…

-¿Y qué? Deben entenderla…

-¡No es sólo eso!

-¿Entonces?

Line titubeó. Se veía avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… No sé… no sé si eres el mismo…

Morceau retrocedió, incrédulo.

-¿Me crees alguien diferente?

-He escuchado historias… Soldados que cambian, se vuelven distantes, rehúyen a todos…

-Yo no soy de esos hombres. Es cierto, me horrorizó ir allá, pero soy el mismo. ¿Por qué te busqué, si no fue porque quiero estar contigo?

La respuesta de Line quedó pendiente, pues Madame Rire la llamó para un nuevo ensayo.

Un día antes del estreno, Giacomina fue de compras, como acostumbraba. Un perfume costoso por aquí, unos vestidos con encaje fino por allá, nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba escoltada por dos de sus criados, que cargaban cajas llenas de objetos para dama.

Al llegar a su carruaje, una repentina brisa le arrebató el pañuelo de la joven, haciéndolo caer a pocos metros.

Giacomina estuvo a punto de soltar unas palabrotas para que los criados fueran por él, cuando una atlética figura vestida en traje elegante lo tomó con delicadeza y fue a entregárselo.

Giacomina quedó boquiabierta: Su salvador era el hombre más apuesto que había visto.

-Perdóneme, creo que esto es suyo. –le dijo con una voz aterciopelada.

La joven asintió, atontada. El hombre comenzó a hablarle, dijo ser un extranjero del sur que visitaba Francia por negocios, que había oído de ella y que quería invitarla a tomar algo. Ella apenas si le prestaba atención, tan atraída a él estaba. Lo acompañó a un café, bebió vino con él y respondía con "Ah, ¿sí?", "Vaya", "No me diga", y "¿En serio?" para fingir que le escuchaba.

Sólo volvió en sí cuando él la despidió en su carruaje, deseándole suerte con la obra y comentado algo de evitar beber de más a la próxima, cuando según ella apenas si llevaba una copa.

Llegó al día siguiente presumiendo que tenía un pretendiente, si bien ignoraba su nombre y vagamente recordaba su físico, como su cabello o el color de sus ojos.

No tardaron en ponerle un vestido verde olivo, muy amplio y esponjado. La maquillaron en exceso para acentuar sus facciones y le pusieron una peluca castaña para no perder el tiempo en arreglar sus tirabuzones rubios.

Al llegar al escenario, la sentaron en un amplio sillón y le alisaron el vestido. Faltaban pocos minutos para empezar la obra.

Quien fungiría de su hermana mayor era una joven de tez muy blanca, parecía una muñeca. Iba vestida de color negro, más extravagante y amplio que el de ella.

El toque de campanas hizo que las voces del público callaran, abriendo la cortina. Giacomina no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa a pesar que debía verse cansada por las palabras de su "hermana", que le dijo, indignada:

-Sí; el bello título de hija es un título, hermana mía, ¿cómo queréis abandonar su encantadora ternura? ¿Insistís en casaros? ¿Cómo se os ha podido ocurrir tan vulgar deseo?

-Sí, hermana mía… -replicó, aún con su sonrisa.

-¡Ah! –dándole la espalda, se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo.- ¿Cómo es posible tolerar ese "sí"? ¿Quién puede escucharlo sin aflicción? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Uff!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Uff! ¿No veis lo repugnante que resulta vuestra idea del matrimonio? ¿No os estremecéis?… Pero aclaremos, si gustáis, ¿a quién tratáis de escoger?

-A Clitandro, por supuesto…

Tras las piernas del escenario, Opal se mordía el labio inferior, molesta. Conocía la obra original de las Mujeres Sabias, y sabía que Isidro la había modificado para que Giacomina se memorizara menos líneas. Buscó a su amiga con la mirada para expresarle su descontento, mas no la encontró. Debía estar maquillándose todavía.

En la cuarta escena, entró pomposamente. Ella le hacía de Belisa, la tía de Enriqueta y Armanda. Ahora en el escenario estaba John, que hacía de amante de Giacomina, con un vestuario simple. Al verla, se quitó el sombrero.

-Permitid, señora, que un enamorado os descubra su sincera pasión…

-¡Ah, cuánta hermosura! –le interrumpió ella, haciendo una exagerada mueca de sorpresa y rubor.- Guardaos de abrirme paso a vuestra alma…

Hubo risas contenidas.

-No se alarme, señora, Enriqueta es el motivo que me apasiona. He venido para pedirle apadrinar el amor que me hace cautivo de sus encantos.

-¡Ah, vuestro ardid me resulta notable, os lo confieso! Ese inútil pretexto merece el máximo de los elogios…

John le ocultó una mueca exasperada, provocando más risas.

-No se trata de ninguna invención. Los cielos, con los lazos de un ardor imitable, han atado mi corazón a las bellezas de Enriqueta…

-Ya veo a dónde va a parar, suavemente, la petición que me hacéis, y creo entender perfectamente lo que hay bajo su apariencia… Vamos, cesad de defenderos de lo que nuestras miradas nos dieron a entender en tantas ocasiones… -dicho esto se acercó con paso lujurioso, haciendo retroceder a John y que el público volviera a reír.

-¡Señora! ¿Por qué insiste en ver algo que no…?

-¡Adiós! Por ahora, mi sutil respuesta que acepta vuestro ofrecimiento debe bastaros.

-Se equivoca, señora…

-¡No insistáis! Permitid que mi recato haya tenido que sufrir por una violencia sorprendente.

-¡Que me ahorquen si os amo! Y ha de saber que…

-No no, ahora no quiero saber más… -acabó, marchándose dejado tras de sí las carcajadas de sus espectadores.

Tras bambalinas, Opal casi empuja a una joven negra.

-¡Lo siento!… ¿Christelle?

Su amiga le sonrió. El rostro, los brazos y parte de las piernas habías sido pitadas de negro. Su vestido estaba sucio y roto en algunas partes.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Excelente! ¡Por un momento no te reconocí!

-¡Gerard, regresa a tu puesto! –escucharon. Volviéndose, vieron cómo el susodicho se encogía de hombros y, farfullando algo sobre la mala paga, se retiró.

Madame Rire estaba junto al hombre que había gritado.

-No tiene que hacer nada allá arriba. Pudo quedarse con nosotros…

-Eso no importa, no queremos más accidentes…

Madame Rire bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

-Como guste…

Opal estaba a punto de llamarla, cuando le jalaron de la manga.

-¡Tu turno! –sisearon, obligándola a salir nuevamente.

Line prestó atención a la actuación. Todavía ignoraba por qué todos se comportaban de una manera extraña en torno a ella. Hasta Giacomina la trataba con más indiferencia de lo habitual.

Cuando llegó su turno, tomó aire y entró en escena. Con ella estaba un actor invitado, padre verdadero y ficticio de quien interpretaba a Armanda. Era igual de pálido y llevaba un enorme sombrero.

Pero para ella ya no era un actor ella era su criada, en una casa en París…

-¡Ay, qué suerte la mía! ¡Qué suerte la mía! –gritó lastimeramente.

-¿Qué tenéis, Martina?

-Que acaban de despedirme, señor. El ama me amenaza con cien palos si no me voy enseguida.

-¡Qué tontería! ¡Os quedaréis! Al ama se le sube un poco la sangre en la cabeza, pero…

-¡Cómo, ¿aún sigues aquí, bribona? –gritó alguien por detrás, haciendo que Line y el otro pegaran un brinco y que ella se escondiera tras él: La esposa.

-¡Quiero que se vaya!

-¿Pero qué ha hecho para…?

-¡¿La defendéis?

-¡No, de ninguna manera! –se apresuró a decir, el público riendo, alegre.

-Como esposo razonable, debéis compartir mi enojo…

-¡Por supuesto! –se volvió a Line.- Mi mujer tiene razón para echaros, pícara.

-¿Y qué he hecho?

-Pues… no lo sé…

-¡¿Os atrevéis a pensar que he de despedirla por cualquier cosa?

-No, mas si es posible saber…

-¡Esa niña a insultado a la gramática!

-¡Es mentira, yo no he insultado a nadie, soy buena persona! –se defendió Line, o más bien, Martina, muy digna.

-¡Oh cielo!, ¡que espíritu tan pueblerino! La gramática nos enseña las leyes del verbo y el nominativo, e igualmente del adjetivo y el sustantivo.

-Le digo, señora, que no conozco a esas gentes…

El público reía, encantado, de la inocencia de Martina, la criada. Tras bambalinas también varios disfrutaban el espectáculo.

Gerard sonreía, escondido en la oscuridad para que no lo castigaran por no estar en su puesto. Decía que actuar era para amanerados, pero le agradaba verlos.

De repente, un ruido le obligó a mirar hacia arriba: Un hombre estaba en los travesaños, de rodillas, como si rezara. Extrañado, decidió subir.

Al llegar a los travesaños, no lo encontró. Indignado, buscó al extraño por los alrededores. No podía haber desaparecido.

Una fuerza invisible le apretó el cuello por detrás, haciéndole gritar. Su boca fue de inmediato cubierta por otra mano invisible. La presión en el cuello aumentó, asfixiándolo.

-No quería hacer esto. –replicó el fantasma, a unos pasos de él.- Pero no me dejas opción.

Alzó su palma abierta y la cerró poco a poco, ahorcando a Gerard.

La voz de Giacomina le hizo detenerse. Abrió la mano y su víctima cayó, inconsciente.

-Ya me encargaré de ti.

En el escenario estaban ahora la actriz pálida, Opal, quien le hacía de señora de la casa, Giacomina y otros dos hombres: Un pretendiente y su criado.

-Entiendo poco la belleza de lo escrito, y no son mi fuerte las cosas espirituales… -decía Giacomina en ese momento.

El fantasma contuvo una sonrisa.

-No pudo decirlo mejor. –dicho esto murmuró algo en una lengua extraña, señalándola con la palma abierta.

-Cada cuál se comporta en este mundo… En este mundo…

Giacomina comenzó a caminar de una manera extraña, como si estuviera ebria, ante el asombro de todos.

-Quiero vomitar. –dijo, demasiado bajo para que el público lo escuchara.

Los actores se miraron, asustados.

Giacomia hizo arcadas.

-¡Oh, sobrina mía! –se apresuró a decir Opal.- Verdad es que tu intelecto se ha de sentir mareado tan cerca del nuestro. Acompáñame a vuestra alcoba, que luego podrá oír los versos de nuestro invitado.

Dicho esto se la llevó casi a rastras del lugar. Después de unos segundos de indecisión, el resto continuó.

El público quedó un tanto confundido, pero siguieron disfrutando de la función… a excepción de los que estaban en el palco principal.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –susurró el Vizconde, preocupado.

-No lo sé… Giacomina se vio muy mal… Debemos reemplazarla. –respondió Morceau.

-¿Pero con quién? No tenemos reemplazos… Espera… ¿te refieres a la señorita D'Arc?

Morceau se encogió de hombros.

-Después de todo, fue lo que se nos pidió…

-¡Qué locura! –replicó Isidro, que acababa de entrar al palco.

-¿Pues qué otra cosa sugiere? Esa escena está por terminar.

Isidro titubeó.

-Bajaré para avisar el cambio de papeles.

Al terminar la escena, todos se fueron y se anunció un breve receso. Isidro aprovechó eso para anunciarle a Line el cambio de papel. Giacomina se había desmayado y John la dejó durmiendo en un sofá de utilería, un tanto aliviado.

Mientras tanto, el rostro de Line era tallado para alejar todo su maquillaje oscuro, era vestida con un vestido parecido al de Giacomia y su cabello se veía cepillado si piedad. Todas esas manos le incomodaron, mas se vio obligada a soportarlo.

Al fin, Isidro apareció en el escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, les rogamos tomar asiento. La señorita Giacomina Yubichelli se encuentra indispuesta para continuar. La señorita Christelle d'Arc tomará su lugar. –fue interrumpido por aplausos inesperados del público. Forzó una sonrisa.- Les agradecemos su paciencia y esperamos…

Isidro se paralizó: Algo caliente acaba de aterrizar en su cabellera, luego en su hombro. Lo miró: Era sangre. Retrocedió pegando un grito.

Al principio el público creyó que era una broma, pero los sentados en las primeras filas no tardaron en ver el líquido rojo cayendo al suelo como si hubiera goteras en el techo. Aterrados, se levantaron y huyeron, provocando el pánico general.

Morceau no tardó en levantarse en ir en busca de Line.


	10. That's All I Ask of You, Reprise

Los que estaban tras bambalinas corrían de la escena, otros, como Line, miraban hacia arriba: Parecía envuelto en las sombras, como si la oscuridad escondiera su crimen.

Comprendiendo, la joven corrió hacia la escalera que conducía a los travesaños. Tuvo miedo al principio, pero se obligó a entrar en la oscuridad.

A Line le recorrió un escalofrío. El lugar estaba helado, no podía ver nada…

Entonces se encontró en su centro. Alrededor de ella había oscuridad, pero ahora veía la viga que pisaba, las cuerdas que la sostenían… la figura que se inclinaba sobre el cadáver.

-¿Qué haces?

El nigromante alzó la cabeza, pero no se volvió a verla.

-Váyase. –dijo con voz ronca.

Line se negó a hacerlo. Miró el cadáver y reconoció su mano quemada.

-Ese es Gerard… Dios mío, ¿qué le has hecho?

La cabeza del nigromante giró un poco, mostrado su perfil: Sus ojos, que ya no eran cubiertos por el antifaz, estaban cerrados, la nariz estaba fruncida como si gruñera, y su boca… su boca tenía sangre ajena.

Line retrocedió, pálida.

-No…

-Lárguese. -dijo él a duras penas, como si se estuviera conteniendo.- Se lo ruego, antes de que sea tarde. ¡Largo!

Presa del miedo, Line huyó de la oscuridad lo más rápido que pudo, bajó las escaleras, tropezó y perdió un zapato. Adolorida, se quitó el otro, se levantó y siguió corriendo.

Alguien la atrapó por los hombros.

-¡No, suéltame!

-¡Line, soy yo!

La joven reaccionó: Era Morceau.

-¿Estás bien? Vi la sangre y…

-¡Morceau, mató a Gerard! ¡Era horrible, la sangre… tenía sangre en los labios…!

-Tranquilízate, ¿de qué hablas?

Line miró a su alrededor, asustada.

-No es seguro aquí. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-¡Ven!

Si dejarle discutir, corrió al interior del teatro, tomando su mano muy fuerte para no perderlo.

Morceau estaba confundido. Line no dejaba de hablar de alguien con sangre en la boca, de la oscuridad envolviéndola y de un pacto que jamás debió aceptar. Trató de detenerla y tranquilizarla, mas el miedo se había apoderado de ella y le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera huir.

Salieron al tejado del teatro. Estaban a principios de Agosto, pero el invierno comenzaba a anunciar su futura llegada con un viento helado.

Line soltó la mano de Morceau y se alejó a una de las esquinas. Temblaba de frío, un frío interior que mordía hambriento su alma.

-¿Line?

-Él nos encontrará. –susurró.- Nos encontrará y te hará daño y el dolor volverá…

-¡Line, Line! Calma. –se acercó en un intento por abrazarla, pero se alejó más.

-¡¿Que me calme? ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si sé ahora que él mata a las personas? ¡De seguro también hizo algo para que Giacomina no actuara! ¿Y si tú eres mi siguiente "obstáculo" hacia la fama? ¿Te lastimará también a ti?

-¿De quién hablas?

-¡Pues del nigromante!, ¡el Fantasma del Teatro o como quieras llamarle!

-Pero el Fantasma no existe…

-¡Morceau, lo he visto! He visto su escondite donde la noche no muere y los artistas son reverenciados y olvidados en estantes de fría piedra. He sentido su poder que engulle y visto la expresión en su rostro, la de un animal a punto de atacar…

-¡Line es suficiente!

La joven calló, sorprendida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas dolidas.

-¿No me crees?

-No es eso…

-Él tenía razón… Has cambiado…

A Morceau se le entristeció el semblante.

-Line…

Su esposo se acercó a ella, y esta vez Line no dio señales de rechazarlo. El viento helado se internaba sin piedad entre sus ropas, y el fantasma de un recuerdo lleno de soledad y desesperanza se apoderó de ella.

Pero Morceau la tomó por los hombros, y el recuerdo desapareció, como derretido por su calidez, y Line la sintió recorriendo cariñosamente su alma.

-Cuando llegué a casa y supe tu partida se me rompió el corazón, creí por un momento que habías perdido la fe en que regresara, mas deseché esa idea porque te amo, y me decidí a buscarte por todo el continente y más allá si era necesario. –le susurró Morceau en el oído, y Line supo que era verdad.- Me prometí que si te encontraba olvidaría el resto y dejaría todo para quedarme contigo. Te amo, Line… -repitió con más fuerza.- Tal vez haya cambiado, pero sólo para decirte que no te abandonaré otra vez… ¿Line?

Ahora la joven sollozaba: Él la había buscado, él no se había rendido ni buscado algún remedio para olvidarla.

-Line, por favor no llores…

-¿Quieres saber…? ¿Quieres saber porqué no te reconocí después de la función de Orfeo y Eurídice? –si dejarle responder, dijo:- Yo… No soporté la soledad. Era asfíxiate, me volvía loca… Me rendí Morceau, quise olvidarte para alejar eso… Hice un pacto con el fantasma, me prometió que sería feliz otra vez… -temblando violentamente, se envolvió en sus brazos.- ¡Morceau, por favor perdóname!

El hombre había tomado con sorpresa la noticia, pero aún no lograba comprender si ese ser del que tanto hablaba era o no real.

-Lo siento tanto…

-No debes culparte por eso. –le tranquilizó, regresando a la realidad.- Olvida a ese hombre, olvida esa culpa…

-¡Es que no puedo! –Line se separó de él, otra vez angustiada.- Él es un asesino, Morceau, y un espíritu que me sigue a donde vaya… Pero… al mismo tiempo… debe ser el hombre más solo que haya visto, él más triste… Se mostró ante mí buscando algo que tal vez nunca llegue a ofrecerle… Él me sacó de mi soledad, quien hizo posible todo… tal vez hasta encontrarte…

El sonido de un trueno irrumpiendo la noche, como maldiciéndola, la hizo estremecerse. El frío amenazó con envolverla de nuevo, mas las palabras de Morceau lo alejaron como la primavera al invierno.

-Line, sea o no cierto, no debes esperar un perdón que no tiene sentido pedir. Yo te abandoné, yo soy quien debería disculparme por mis errores, mi egoísmo. Hiciste lo que creías correcto.

Morceau estaba de nuevo frente a ella, con una mirada llena de decisión. A Line le recorrió una extraña sensación: Esa mirada ya la había visto antes, justo el día que…

Morceau se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo: Line, te ruego me perdones por todas las cosas que hice, por haberte herido y dejado sola. Ahora que he regresado y te he encontrado, me doy cuenta que en mi vida querré abandonarte de nuevo. Así que hoy, con Dios de testigo, te pregunto: Céline D'Arc, ¿quieres ser mi esposa… otra vez?

El corazón de Line dio un brinco. Quiso hablar, pero sólo salió una risa nerviosa y lágrimas de felicidad.

-Morceau…

-Tienes toda la razón, no puedo pedirte matrimonio… -buscó algo en su bolsillo y, al sacarlo, hizo que a Line se le cortara el aliento.- … no sin esto.

Lo que le tendía era un pequeño anillo, con la forma de una florcilla de diez pétalos. Ocho de los pétalos tenían incrustadas esmeraldas, y los otros dos y el círculo del centro estaban vacíos.

-Lo siento por eso, las explosiones tienden a hacer esa clase de cosas…

-¡Es el anillo que me diste cuando me propusiste matrimonio!

-Por supuesto que lo es. Te prometí que lo cuidaría bien y que regresaría a tu dedo, ¿recuerdas? La pregunta es, ¿volverás a aceptarlo?

-¡Oh, Morceau! –Line lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Todas las veces que lo pidas, siempre aceptaré! ¡Siempre!

Ambos rieron. Lleno de felicidad, Morceau la levantó y dio vueltas por todo el tejado, como lo habría hecho la primeras que él había preguntado, la primera vez que ella dio el "sí".

-¡Me mareo! –se quejó ella, aunque en esos momentos no importaba. De golpe, todo su dolor, sus penas, se habían esfumado, y ahora la verdadera felicidad se apoderaba de ella como nunca antes.

Morceau se detuvo pero no la soltó. No ahora que volvía a ser suya y él de ella.

-Quisiera decirle esto al mundo. –dijo al fin, tratando en vano de contener su alegría.

Justo en eso Line recordó dónde se encontraban y miró a su alrededor, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Line?

Ella se fijó en él, sonrió.

-¿Por qué no llamas al chofer? Te estaré esperando en la puerta.

Morceau le imitó también.

-¿Por qué la prisa? La vista es magnífica.

-Porque, amor mío, estoy descalza y con un disfraz demasiado primaveral. –respondió, riendo.- Además, quiero estar sola contigo, tengo que hablarte de tantas cosas…

Morceau no se había dado cuenta de su vestuario y no podía creer que no se hubiera quejado antes. Preocupado, miró sus pies: Parecían estar bien.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no escaparás de mí otra vez.

Line trató de sonreír, mas sólo salió una expresión triste.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces, querida, permíteme hacerte los honores. –haciendo una curiosa reverencia, la sujetó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y se la llevó de ahí, la risa de ambos rebotando por las paredes.

Tan pronto sus voces desaparecieron, una brizna helada se fundió con la oscuridad, formando poco a poco la figura negra del nigromante.

Tenía una falsa mueca burlona en los labios, sus ojos destilaban ira y sus manos temblaban.

Otro trueno amenazó con partir en dos el cielo. Molesto, se acercó a hacia la parte frontera del tejado y se recargó en el barandal.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto? –le dijo al aire.- Hago hasta lo imposible por conseguirla y tú me la arrebatas en cada intento. ¿Es para ti un juego, o acaso quieres decirme que esto es inútil?

Un sonido de campanillas apareció de la nada.

El nigromante puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no funcionará. No me daré por vencido.

Las campanillas resonaron con más fuerza, enfureciéndolo.

-¡Basta! Estoy harto de seguir tus reglas. Haré lo que crea necesario esta vez y tú no harás nada al respecto, ¿me has oído?

Esta vez hubo silencio, sorprendiéndolo.

-Me alegra que por fin estemos de acuerdo. –murmuró.

Algo llamó su atención: Varios metros bajo él, un carruaje se detenía frente al teatro. Line y su ahora prometido caminaban hacia él, hablando en voz baja, pero feliz.

El sonido de campanas, esta vez más bajo y tímido, le hizo volverse.

-No me importa, no esta vez. Saldré vencedor. El enemigo de esta historia no seré yo. Y si aún así me conviertes en él, devoraré al caballero y seguiré manteniendo prisionera a la doncella. No me importa si el pueblo me teme o no.

Y, como si quisiera remarcar su punto, de él no surgió ni sonrisa pícara, ni mirada segura, ni salida dramática. Sólo dejó que el aire lo convirtiera en hilos de sombra y frío hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.


	11. Masquerade

La noticia de la boda entre Morceau y Line llegó a pocos oídos, para alivio de esta última. No quería decirle a Morceau que todavía tenía miedo que algo malo pasara y lo trataba como su patrón frente a los demás. Tal vez por eso, y porque Morceau veía cierta angustia en sus ojos cada vez que estaban juntos dentro del teatro, optó por seguirle el juego.

Sin embargo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en decirle la noticia al Vizconde, que se había convertido en una especie de padre para el novio. Al escuchar la noticia les dio su bendición y mostró lágrimas de felicidad. Al igual que Morceau, él quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero respetó el deseo de Line y guardó el secreto.

Madame Rire, de cualquier forma, lo supo tan pronto la vio el día después del accidente:

-¿Y cuándo es la fecha, Line?

A la joven le recorrió un escalofrío, y no sólo porque lo había descubierto: Nadie en el lugar conocía su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera el Vizconde estaba seguro si ella era la misma jovencita que tanto había añorado su protegido.

Madame Rire amplió su sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿es un secretillo, entonces? –preguntó con aire conspirador.- Bien, si así lo quieres…

Después de eso no volvió a hacerle comentarios, pero Line trataba de evitar su mirada cada vez que se veían.

Durante cuatro meses nadie tuvo noticias del nigromante. Nadie enviaba cartas misteriosas ni rosas con listones negros. Gracias a eso, el ambiente se relajó un poco, la obra de Las Mujeres Sabias fue todo un éxito (con Line como Enriqueta, por supuesto) y todos dejaron de pensar en la muerte de Gerard más que como un trágico accidente.

Line también comenzó a relajarse. Aún le inquietaba que el nigromante apareciera, pero el que las cosas salieran tan bien, estar a punto de desposarse con Morceau y ser considerada una actriz famosa, tal como sus padres, la convirtieron en la joven alegre y despreocupada que solía ser.

Conforme a Giacomina, se molestó al saber que la había reemplazado, mas con los mareos y vómito que le siguieron, sólo se le permitía hacer papeles breves y casi ambientales, cosa que a todos les agradó.

Finalmente, para festejar el Año Nuevo, se hizo una fiesta de máscaras donde fueron invitados miembros de la realeza, ricos mercaderes y famosos extranjeros. Todo el teatro fue engalanado con blanco y oro, las mesas fueron cubiertas con ricos manjares y todo estaba lleno de música alegre y risas. El vino se vaciaba rápido y los bailes hacían volar faldas y antifaces por igual.

En medio de aquella elegancia y colores, Isidro y el Vizconde bebían un poco de champagne, viendo el espectáculo como cualquier padre al mirar la grandeza de sus hijos.

-No nos fue tan mal, ¿cierto, Isidro? –el Vizconde iba vestido, como el resto del lugar, de oro y blanco. Un antifaz también dorado cubría su rostro. Vestía como la nobleza de épocas antiguas, dándole un porte majestuoso en ese mundo de por sí fantástico.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende el avance que ha hecho aquí. –le contestó Isidro. A diferencia de él, llevaba un traje negro y un sombrero de copa exageradamente alto, haciéndole ver más delgado y estirado.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está su hijo?

-Oh, no tardará en llegar. No le agrada mucho disfrazarse y me vi obligado a prestarle una antigua prenda.

Antes que Isidro pudiera preguntar, divisó en la sala la figura de Morceau. Llevaba un uniforme militar antiguo de alto rango.

-¿Usted peleó en la guerra?

-Por supuesto. –por el Vizconde cruzó una sonrisa amarga.- Los peores años de mi vida. Pero debo admitir que el orgullo de llegar a un alto rango es orgullo después de todo.

-¿Y su acompañante?

La expresión del Vizconde se ablandó.

-Escondida tras la puerta del salón, queriendo estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en este.

Isidro siguió su mirada: Tal como había dicho, Line asomaba de vez en cuando la cabeza, mostrando su cabello adornado con flores secas y un pañuelo blanco como diadema. Llevaba una arracada en cada oreja y sus hombros estaban ligeramente descubiertos.

Cuando Morceau la divisó, fue hasta ella y la tomó del brazo, sonriendo.

-Te ves hermosa. –dijo.

Line vio su vestido: Le llegaba a sus tobillos, era de color opaco y estaba adornado con lentejuelas y campanillas que hacían un leve sonido cuando se movía. Por calzado llevaba unas zapatillas de bailarina del color de su piel y en las manos portaba enormes pulseras doradas.

-Madame Rire lo hizo. Traté de detenerla, pero siempre encontraba un buen argumento para disuadirme…

-¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta?

-Se supone que soy una gitana, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Inés cada que me veo.

Morceau rió.

-Line, no hay modo de compararte. Eres de lejos más bella e inteligente…

Line sonrió, complacida por el cumplido.

-Todavía sabes cómo halagarme. –murmuró, sintiendo nostalgia.

Comprensivo, Morceau la rodeó con un brazo tranquilizador.

-¿Recuerdas al ministro que nos casó?, ¿Rigaud? Recibí un telegrama de él esta mañana. Dice que me han devuelto mi identidad y están por validar nuestro matri… -fue interrumpido por una mirada de alerta de Line.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hablas demasiado en alto. Pueden oírte…

-Line, deben saber la verdad tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no hoy?

Tan pronto terminó de decir esas palabras, Morceau se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues su prometida comenzó a mirar a su alrededor,angustiada. Por suerte, nadie lo notaba debido a la alegría del lugar.

-¿Line…?

-Por favor, Morceau. Lo entenderás dentro de poco, pero debes ser paciente. Prométemelo.

Line se relajó al ver que su esposo sonreía, rendido.

-Está bien, Line, será como dices. Entonces, querida desconocida, ¿me concede esta pieza?

La joven contuvo la risa antes de asentir.

Cuando la pareja entró en la pista, muchos se sintieron un tanto confundidos por la elección de Morceau como compañía, pues aunque se había vuelto popular y hasta querida en el teatro, para muchos seguía siendo un misterio. Sin embargo, era claro que entre ambos, él mirándola con infinita ternura y ella con admiración y orgullo, había una relación sólida y afectuosa.

Opal también notaba esto y se sentía agradecida al ver tan feliz a Line. En su vida la había visto así.

-¿No bailarás? –preguntó Madame Rire a un lado suyo. A diferencia de todos, llevaba un amplio vestido azul.

-En un momento… ¡Ay, mamá, este día no puede mejorar!

Para sorpresa suya, Madame Rire desapareció su sonrisa brevemente.

-Tienes toda la razón, ahora debe decaer…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero su madre ya no le prestaba atención. En vez de eso miraba con infinita tristeza una de las entradas del lugar, escalera arriba, donde una figura esbelta y solemne observaba el lugar con una mezcla de tedio y malicia.

Poco a poco, las voces se fueron apagando a medida que sus dueños miraban al nigromante. No era sólo por sus vestiduras al rojo vivo, ni por su máscara demoníaca, sino que además había en él una extraña fuerza, un poder palpable que sobrecogía sus almas. La música fue lo último en desaparecer, dando un toque dramático a su llegada.

-Mis queridos señores, ¿por qué el silencio? –dijo con sorna, su voz alzándose sobre todos.

Line contuvo un gemido al escucharlo. Probablemente era la única que notaba su desprecio hacia los presentes, como si no los creyera dignos de su presencia.

Morceau vio la expresión de Line y comprendió. Le dirigió una mirada de alerta al Vizconde, y éste, captándola, se retiró discretamente.

-Oh, ¿acaso creían que los abandonaría? Mais, ¿por qué hacerlo? Al contrario, –de sus vestimentas sacó un gran libro negro.- estuve trabajando todo este tiempo en una nueva versión de Juan Tenorio. –el libreto desapareció de su mano y muchos exclamaron, sobre todo al encontrarlo de nuevo en la mesa de banquetes.

El nigromante sonrió y bajó las escaleras lentamente, dándole a muchos el tiempo para abrirle el paso, temerosos.

-El reparto, con algunos defectos, siempre ha sido de buen gusto. –dicho esto señaló a Isidro, que estaba algo escondido al fondo de la habitación. Éste se encontraba pálido y estaba por caerse de tanto que temblaban sus piernas.- Pero me gustaría hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones, si les place. –miró escrutadoramente a Giacomina, que pegó un gritito involuntario.- A su querida estrella le vendrían bien unas clases de actuación, pues debe admitir que una cara bella no lo es todo. La niña es sólo mimos y cuidados, cuando desprecia e ignora todo lo relativo a la pluma de los buenos dramaturgos.

La voz del fantasma era suave, pero al volverse a la joven la endureció tanto, que la pobre casi se echó a llorar, intimidada.

John se puso delante de ella, defendiéndola. No habló, pero sus ojos amarillos eran como los de un felino enfadado.

Line tragó saliva. Conocía a John, era con quien más hablaba además de Opal, y sabía que daría todo por defender a los demás, aunque fuera alguien como Giacomina. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera algo más imprudente, so pena de provocar al nigromante.

Para alivio suyo, el fantasma no se inmutó.

-Ah, nuestro Don Juan es valiente, aunque eso podría cobrarle la vida más adelante… Su actuación es buena, digna para su personaje. –volvió a mirar a Gicomina.- Su compañera también lo es hasta cierto punto: Doña Inés de Ulloa, su prometida.

A pesar del miedo, todos se extrañaron. ¿Por qué poner a Giacomina como la mujer principal?

-Pese a tan extraño requerimiento, espero que a nuestros señores dueños y patrones los acepten sin titubear, pues estoy comenzando a fastidiarme del poco espíritu para el arte que les veo.

Aquel comentario fue tan sencillo, tan extraño, que le hizo ver como un niño aburrido. Sin embargo, nadie se rió.

-¿Y dónde está mi favorita? ¡Ah, justo ahí! –el nigromante comenzó a acercarse a ella como si fueran viejos amigos.

Morceau se puso en medio.

-No la toques. –dijo, rechinando los dientes.

El nigromante contuvo la risa. Miró a Line.

-¿Lo aparta usted o yo?

-Morceau, por favor… -le susurró entonces Line, angustiada.

-No, no lo dejaré.

El fantasma se encogió de hombros, y de golpe las piernas de Morceau cedieron, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Muchos gritaron, pero el terror y tal vez la influencia del nigromante los hacían quedarse ahí, como estatuas doradas y blancas.

-¡Déjalo! –rogó Line, horrorizada.

El fantasma hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Morceau fue arrastrado hacia la puerta por una fuerza invisible.

-Mi querida Christelle. –el nombre lo pronunció con un mohín.- Mujer de muchos talentos. Confío plenamente en usted para realizar el papel de Doña Ana de Pantoja. Tiene la fortaleza y el temple necesario. –pareció por vez primera contemplar su vestido y, al notar de qué era, contuvo una risa.- Sigue empeñada en continuar con la historia, ¿eh? –ante el desconcierto de Line, ladeó la cabeza.- Olvídelo. –se puso muy serio.- Aún no he terminado con usted, faltan escasas semanas para terminar lo que empecé. No puede abandonarme ahora.

La forma de decirlo, la mirada dura, la manera en que su voz se volvía un susurro a cada palabra que pronunciaba… Él la necesitaba, la urgía a recordarle que aún él tenía parte de su tiempo.

El nigromante alzó la mano: Era una alianza, un pacto de paz que sólo ellos entendían. Titubeante, levantó la suya.

-¡Line!

Line se volvió. Sin darse cuenta, Morceau se había recuperado y acababa de recibir la espada que le tendía el Vizconde. Con un rápido movimiento, se puso frente a ellos y amenazó al nigromante con ella.

-¡Déjala en paz!

El fantasma bajó la mano, molesto por la interrupción.

-No querrás morir ahora, ¿cierto?

-Puedes intentarlo. –le respondió él entre dientes.

El nigromante se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. –alzó la mano a la vez que Morceau hacía lo mismo con el arma.

-¡No! –gritó Line.

Una figura azul apareció en escena.

Todos enmudecieron.

Morceau miró, sorprendido, como Madame Rire apareció frente a ambos, detuvo su ataque y le dirigió al nigromante una mirada triste y compasiva.

El nigromante retrocedió. Pareció debatirse entre enfadarse y enmudecer de sorpresa. Al final, se decidió por la primera.

-¡Si no obedecen mis condiciones, una gran calamidad se apoderará de este teatro! ¡He dicho!

Y en eso todas las sombras que se ocultaban tras los vestidos, las mesas y las paredes se reunieron para darle abrigo, antes de desaparecer ante el asombro de todos.

Tranquilizar a todos y convencerlos de retirarse fue una tarea muy difícil que llevó más de dos horas. Los que no pertenecían al teatro no dejaban de cuestionar quién era el extraño hombre vestido de demonio y tomaban su advertencia como una amenaza personal.  
>Morceau buscó a Line con la mirada, ignorado la conmoción, pero ella de alguna manera logró esquivar a todos y a desaparecer entre la multitud. Quiso ir a buscarla, mas un vestido azul lo distrajo:<p>

-¡Madame Rire!

La mujer lo ignoró, pues también huía de la marea humana.

Morceau la siguió con paso decidido, esquivó la mirada inquisitiva del Vizconde y debió empujar a otros para hacerse paso y llegar a la salida por donde Madame Rire acababa de desaparecer.

Finalmente, la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos.

-Madame Rire. –le retuvo. Para su sorpresa, recibió una cálida sonrisa por respuesta.

-¿Sí?

-Eh… usted… Usted detuvo al fantasma.

-Iba a matarlo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Pero… ¡lo enfrentó sin decirle una palabra! Y al verlo… Usted debe saber algo sobre él.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Por supuesto! Desde que recibimos la primera carta mostró un comportamiento extraño…

-Mi comportamiento siempre lo es, pero no lo ha notado porque es nuevo…

Esa franqueza confundió a Morceau y su convicción se tambaleó un tanto.

La sonrisa de Madame Rire se atenuó un poco.

-… pero sí, sé algunas cosas.

Miró a su alrededor antes de guiarlo por el pasillo, hasta un cuarto mediano con una cama y una mesa donde hacía varios trabajos manuales. El lugar sólo era iluminado por una pequeña vela a punto de consumirse.

Madame Rire se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse los adornos de su cabello. Al ver esto, Morceau no pudo evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío, pues la mujer se parecía en exceso a Line, y los movimientos que hacía en esos momentos eran casi idénticos.

-Todos creen que mi hija es Line en vez de Opal. –comentó ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Aunque si somos honestos, de sangre yo no tengo nada en común con ninguna.

Eso no tranquilizó a Morceau, mas decidió cambiar de tema.

-Madame Rire, ese hombre… ¿qué es en realidad? Line dijo que era…

-Un nigromante. Sí, en parte lo es…

-¿En parte?

-Oh, sí, él ha sido muchas cosas. Fue actor en su otra vida, ¿sabe? Uno muy bueno…

-¿Y qué quiere de Line? ¿A qué se refiere con "otra vida"?

-Un nigromante no se convierte en uno de un día para el otro. Siempre debes dar un sacrificio. Por eso necesitan la vida de otros, porque su cuerpo no puede proporcionársela.

-¿Quiere decir que estaba muerto?

-No, pero si me pongo a explicarte todo con detalle nunca acabaríamos, y el tema principal es su relación con Line. Ella ya te contó lo que pasó después de tu desaparición, mas no de lo que pasó antes.

-¿Antes?

-El nigromante había puesto sus ojos en ella antes de tu partida, tal vez hasta mucho antes de su matrimonio, pero está prohibido tener sentimientos buenos, y menos hacia otra persona. Él debió esperar el momento en que lo necesitara para aparecer. Al borrar parte de sus recuerdos planeaba a la vez que te olvidara; sin embargo la quiso lo suficiente para retrasar el proceso… y luego apareciste. No puede soportar esperar, no después de tanto. Ahora intentará matarte para quedarse con ella, con o sin su consentimiento.

-¿Y por qué juega con nosotros? ¿Por qué pedirnos hacer una obra si quiere matarme?

-Porque las reglas de los nigromantes lo obligan a no llamar mucho la atención con sus poderes. Ya debe estar en aprietos por hacer el numerito de hace poco. La obra debe ser una distracción. ¿De qué?, no tengo idea.

Morceau frunció el ceño, aún sin comprender.

-¿Y cómo usted sabe tanto?

Madame Rire amplió su sonrisa.

-¿No conoce a Lewis Caroll? Es un autor nuevo, le daré una copia.

Y sin decir más lo obligó a irse.


	12. Twisted Every Way

Morceau entró en la capilla, titubeante. Line estaba ahí, mirando uno de los vitrales. La imagen era la del arcángel Gabriel anunciando la buena nueva a la Virgen María.

-Line…

-¿Les dijiste el plan a Isidro y al Vizconde?

"El plan" era, simplemente, obedecer al nigromante, representar la obra de Don Juan Tenorio y esperar. Era obvio que él estaría presente, admirando su triunfo. Lo había hecho con Mujeres Sabias, era por lo tanto lógico pensar que haría lo mismo. Pondrían un guardia en cada puerta, cada entrada, cada fila y palco. Si lo veían, quedaría arrestado. Eso parecía ridículo, pero no podían hablarle a la policía acerca de sus poderes. Tal vez si lo atrapaban no se concentraría lo suficiente para usarlos. Y si usaba la fuerza, bien podrían…

-Sí, lo hice. Dudan todavía acerca de esto…

-Yo también.

-Line, creí que estabas de acuerdo…

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría hallar otra forma. –aún no lo miraba. Bajó la cabeza.- Tengo miedo.

-Madame Rire dijo que él era antes un hombre, y todavía lo es. No debes asustarte.

Line ladeó la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes.

Morceau se entristeció. Desde el día en el cementerio ella le hablaba y veía poco. Parecía temerle.

-Sé lo que es, Morceau, y sé lo que ha hecho, mas pienso en todas aquellas noches, los días de soledad… ¿Los habría soportado sin su ayuda?, ¿habría mantenido la cordura?

-Eres una mujer fuerte. Lo habrías logrado.

-Tal vez ahora, pero no hace tres años, casi cuatro ya… Fui una tonta en esa ocasión y lo sé, mas lo he meditado… Dime, ¿sería lo que soy ahora de no ser por él? No sería una actriz reconocida, ni hubiera conocido a Opal ni a Madame Rire… Quizá tampoco te hubiera amado, después de tanto tiempo sola, perturbada…

-Line, mírame.

Sus pupilas temblaron un tanto antes de hacerlo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes razón, a ese hombre le debes mucho, pero es peligroso, tú misma lo dijiste. ¿Qué pasará cuando lastime a tus amigos?, ¿a tu familia? Podrás detenerlo un tiempo, sólo hasta que te consuma por completo. Eres lo único que podrá mantenerlo ahí. Si no lo atrapamos nos perseguirá por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Y si me atrapa y me aleja de todo esto? ¿Y si no lo conseguimos y se enfurece? ¿Realmente escoges ponernos en riesgo?

Una lágrima contenida al fin resbaló por su mejilla. Compadecido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La joven no dio señales de apartarse.

-Prefiero luchar una vez más y arriesgarme a perderte que ver cómo te pierdo poco a poco por no poder hacer nada. –el cuerpo de su esposa comenzó a temblar.- Llora, Line, te levanto de tu promesa. Llora si así lo quieres.

Y Line lloró como no lo había hecho en todos esos años.


	13. The Point of No Return

Al fin, llegó el día.

Los espectadores esperaban en sus asientos, los oficiales observaban cada detalle desde sus lugares estratégicos y Morceau miraba desde el palco principal a su alrededor, prestando atención a cada persona, sombra u objeto.

-¿Cree que funcionará? –le escuchó decir a Isidro, de pie junto con el Vizconde.

-Más nos vale. –murmuró.

Al fin, se abrió el telón. El lugar donde se ubicaba la historia en esos momentos era una taberna.

Morceau conocía la historia y hasta el momento la obra se apegaba a la versión original: John, portando un antifaz, escribía una carta mientras dos sirvientes hablaban de lo bien que pagaba, si bien no conocían su nombre. Terminando la carta, John se la entregó a su sirviente y le pidió llevárselo a Inés, su prometida. Antes de irse, comentan sobre la apuesta de un tal Juan Tenorio y Luis Mejía.

A la partida del sirviente, John se levantó y se dirigió a una mesa reservada. Tomó una silla a la vez que otro con antifaz también lo hacía.

Se miraron, desafiantes.

-Que esta es mía haré notorio.

-Y yo también que ésta es mía.

-Luego, sois don Luis Mejía.

-Seréis, pues, don Juan Tenorio.

Hubo movimiento entre el público y Morceau miró hacia los espectadores, preocupado, pero sólo era la impresión general: El teatro llevaba tiempo sin mostrar una obra con rimas.

John y el actor invitado se saludaron con más cordialidad, quitándose los antifaces. El resto de los presentes se acercaron para oír mejor y ellos empezaron a contar acerca de la apuesta, empezando por John y terminando por su compañero:

- La apuesta fue...

- Porque un día dije en España entera  
>no habría nadie que hiciera<br>lo que hiciera Luis Mejía.

- Y siendo contradictorio  
>al vuestro mi parecer,<br>yo os dije: Nadie hade hacer  
>lo que hará don Juan Tenorio.<br>¿No es así?

- Sin duda alguna:  
>y vinimos a apostar<br>quién de ambos sabría obrar  
>peor, con mejor fortuna,<br>en el término de un año;  
>juntándonos aquí hoy<br>a probarlo.

Luego empezaron a hablar de sus victorias: Asesinatos, seducciones, robos, todo lo habían hecho y sin que su voz temblara. Después mostraron sus cuentas escritas en un papel:

-Contad. –pidió Luis Mejía.

-Veinte y tres.

-Son los muertos. A ver vos.  
>¡Por la cruz de San Andrés!<br>Aquí sumo treinta y dos.  
>Pasemos a las conquistas.<p>

-Sumo aquí cincuenta y seis.

-Y yo sumo en vuestras listas  
>setenta y dos.<br>¡Es, increíble, don Juan!  
>Sólo una os falta en justicia.<p>

-¿Me la podréis señalar?

-Sí, por cierto: una novicia  
>que esté para profesar.<br>John sonrió con sorna.

-¡Bah! Pues yo os complaceré  
>doblemente, porque os digo<br>que a la novicia uniré  
>la dama de algún amigo<br>que para casarse esté.

-¡Pardiez, que sois atrevido!  
>¿queréis veinte días?<p>

-Seis.  
>Pero, la verdad a hablaros,<br>pedir más no se me antoja,  
>porque, pues vais a casaros,<br>mañana pienso quitaros  
>a doña Ana de Pantoja.<p>

Morceau apretó los puños, nervioso. De alguna manera sentía que esa amenaza iba dirigida hacia él. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la obra pero no pudo. Alzó el cuello hasta localizar a Line tras una de las piernas del escenario: La joven trabajaba con la respiración, debía estar igual de nerviosa.

_No esperaré hasta mañana. Hoy mismo pienso quitarte a tu prometida, el amor de tu vida, a tu Line amada._-parecían decir los labios de John cuando los volvió a ver. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Morceau? ¿Estás bien?

Morceau tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

_Es el nigromante, quiere que pierdas el control…_

Decidido, apretó los dientes y se mantuvo quieto, tratando de concentrarse en la obra. No volvería a perder a Line por un ataque de ciega ira.

Ya había acabado el primer acto y no estaba muy seguro si ese era el segundo o el tercero. El actor invitado llegó a la fachada de una casa y tocó una ventana. Ésta se abrió, descubriendo el rostro de Line. Llevaba el cabello recogido y un vestido conservador. Parecía sorprendida.

-¡Don Luis!

-Doña Ana.

-¿Por la ventana llamas ahora? –preguntó riendo. Su voz trataba de ocultar en vano la ternura de cualquier novia a su prometido.

-¡Ay, doña Ana,  
>cuán a buen tiempo salís!<p>

-Pues ¿qué hay, Mejía?

-Un empeño  
>por tu beldad, con un hombre<br>que temo.

-Y ¿qué hay que te  
>asombre<br>en él, cuando eres tú el dueño  
>de mi corazón?<p>

-Doña Ana,  
>no lo puedes comprender,<br>de ese hombre sin conocer  
>nombre y suerte.<p>

La mirada de Line se ablandó y sus palabras parecían dirigidas a Morceau:

-Será vana  
>su buena suerte conmigo.<br>Ya ves, sólo horas nos faltan  
>para la boda, y te asaltan<br>vanos temores.

De ahí le siguió una ligera discusión donde Luis Mejía insistía en la cautela y Ana en que nada pasaría. Al fin, quedaron de verse a las diez de la noche.

Pero no lo hará, pensaba Morceau, porque Tenorio convencerá a la sirvienta de Ana de darle una llave de la casa para dejarlo pasar. Ana pensaría que es su prometido y le permitirá la entrada a su alcoba…

Se levantó de golpe, casi tirando la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¿Morceau, qué sucede?

-Está en el escenario. ¡Va a aparecer en el escenario!

-Baja la voz. –le urgió el Vizconde.- ¿Estás seguro?

-Debemos hacer algo.

-Tranquilízate. Avisaré a uno de los oficiales. Quédate aquí o preocuparás a Line y todo saldrá mal, ¿me entendiste?

Morceau asintió a regañadientes. Miró la obra: Opal acababa de darle la llave a John a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero. Quedaron de verse a las diez.

-No me faltéis.

-No en verdad;  
>a las diez aquí estaré.<br>Adiós, pues, y en mí te fía.

-Y en mí el garboso galán.

-Adiós, pues, franca Lucía.

-Adiós, pues, rico don Juan.

Los actores salieron de escena, terminando el acto. Cuando volvieron a abrirse las cortinas, apareció una alcoba acogedora. Line llevaba un camisón ceñido a su esbelta figura y una bata de dormir. Estaba mirándose al espejo de una cómoda, cepillándose el cabello.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién? ¿Tenorio?

-¡Qué va, tu novio!

-Adelante, pues.

Entró una figura con un antifaz. El corazón de Morceau latió desbocado, pero se tranquilizó al oír la voz de John mientras hablaban.

-¿Y el rufián? –preguntó Line sin mirarlo todavía.

-¿Don Juan?  
>en prisión.<p>

-¿Ya lo ves?  
>Tus temores fueron vanos.<br>Don Juan está preso  
>y yo me mantengo<br>en alejar pensamientos profanos  
>y en cambio a amar a un hombre de abolengo.<p>

-Entonces, ¿eres mía?

-Hasta el último día.

-¿Y yo tuyo?

-Lo juro.

Por Juan Tenorio cruzó una amarga sonrisa. Habló, y su voz cambió de tono paulatinamente…

-Mi señora,  
>ya ha jurado ser mía<br>de aquí al final de su vida y mi vida  
>hasta que en su último día y mí día<br>nos hallen dormidos, la piel marchita.  
>…hasta dejar de ser su voz.<p>

Line dejó de cepillarse el cabello. Despacio, lo dejó en su lugar y se volvió. El nigromante esperaba su contestación, sonriendo.

-Si sabe que soy suya en el ahora  
>como lo fui ayer y lo seré por siempre,<br>¿por qué estando cercana la hora  
>duda? ¿Qué hace que su firmeza tiemble?<p>

El nigromante avanzó unos pasos. Trataba de mostrarse confundido, pero la sonrisa no lo abandonaba.

-Ahora me hablas  
>como si fuera un desconocido<br>¿dónde está el cariño  
>con el que antes me mirabas?<p>

Antes que pudiera aproximarse más, Line se levantó y empezó a trenzarse el cabello.

-Estoy muy cansada, don Luis Mejía.  
>Esta noche ha comprobado que su amor<br>sigue intacto, ya verá al mediodía  
>cómo su Ana responde con más fervor.<p>

El nigromante volvió a acercarse. Morceau quería moverse, ayudar a Line, mas su cuerpo no le obedeció. Los policías también estaban quietos, viendo todo tras bambalinas sin poder hacer nada. Quiso gritar pero su lengua no le respondía.

_No pelee, mi buen amigo, observe cómo conquisto a quien más desea tener._ -decía la voz del nigromante en su cabeza.

_No, Line, ¡lucha!_-le imploraba con la mirada.

Line lo vio y comprendió: Estaba sola.

El nigromante quedó a un solo paso de ella.

-Mas… puesto que estamos  
>aquí en la alcoba<br>¿no quiere consumir hoy,  
>mi hermosa Ana,<br>lo que nuestras pasiones otrora  
>debían esperar hasta mañana?<p>

Line palideció. Miró hacia el público: Estaban entre interesados y extrañados ante la explícita solicitud.

El nigromante ya había llegado hasta ella. Tomó sus manos, tan temblorosas que había dejado de trenzarse el cabello hacía rato… pero ella las apartó de golpe.

-No. –dijo con voz firme.

-¿Perdón? –reclamó sin dejar de sonreír.

Line aprovechó ese momento para alejarse de él. Su cercanía de alguna manera la confundía. Reclamó, mirándole fieramente:

-Aunque muchas sus conquistas fueron  
>y haga alarde de su embrujo<br>El amor hacia mi Luis dedujo  
>lo que mis ojos no pudieron.<br>Tal vez tenga lengua de caballero  
>mas su andar de galán es muy notorio.<br>Así pues, no es el hombre que yo espero,  
>más bien el gran fraude, Don Juan Tenorio.<br>El nigromante bajó la cabeza. Se le daba muy mal fingir vergüenza.

-Oh, ¿qué haré ahora, estando usted sola,  
>y yo con la llave de su habitación?<br>Su voz delataba tal seguridad… Sabía que tenía razón, aunque tratara de escapar no podría hacerlo. Si él era capaz de inmovilizar a los guardias, ¿qué haría con ella?

-Sólo me encuentra usted indefensa hora  
>pero olvida…<p>

-… que su novio está en prisión.

Line se volvió para ver a Morceau, asustada: Estaba a salvo, mas inmóvil, como los policías.

La voz suave del nigromante le hizo volverse.

-Por él no debe temer.  
>pregúntese mejor<br>porqué este señor  
>la desea a usted tener.<p>

-¡Bah!, ¡Don Juan, usted es sólo un seductor!  
>jamás tendrá una razón de proceder.<br>Pero en esta justa saldrá perdedor,  
>pues a mí no me hará cambiar de querer.<br>Deje esta farsa y váyase muy lejos,  
>o deshónreme contra mi voluntad.<br>¿O acaso en su vida falsa, de espejos,  
>no está bien visto robar la castidad?<p>

A esto le siguió un tenso silencio. El público murmuraba o esperaba, expectante. Era demasiado palpable el odio que emergía de Line y reemplazaba poco a poco su miedo.

El nigromante estaba serio.

-He dejado atrás el juego,  
>toda farsa, trucos, y espejos.<br>Mi vida de placer y festejos  
>se ha ido tras mi sediento fuego.<br>Doña Ana, sólo en esta noche se hará  
>lo que mi cansada alma más anhela.<br>Sólo hoy se liberará y hablará  
>mi innegable yo, quien la desea entera.<br>¡Espere!, -exclamó cuando ella iba a abrir la boca para protestar.- no me reclame aún, vea  
>usted por sí misma: -Había vuelto a tomarle las manos.- Ana, mi bella Ana,<br>la amo sólo a usted. Se lo ruego, sea  
>testigo del cambio en esta alma ufana.<p>

Line se mordió el labio inferior. Sus palabras parecían sinceras; su expresión, aunque cubierta por el antifaz, le rogaba en silencio que le creyera.

Pero debía estar mintiendo. Lo había hecho cuando ofreció sus servicios, al darle a entender que Morceau había muerto, en el cementerio… Apretó los puños. Debía distraerlo, debía hacerlo olvidarse de al menos un oficial, quien fuera, para apresarlo. Sonrió con sorna.

-¡Vaya! ¿Son esas las palabras  
>mas célebres de Don Juan?<br>Le creía dueño de más afán  
>y dicción sin trabas.<p>

-¿Será porque quien la ama  
>no es el galán?<br>Pues es mi beldad cáscara vacía,  
>mire mejor al verdadero Don Juan,<br>que pese a sus burlas aún la ansía.

-¡Basta! Aquí yo no soy la malvada.  
>No soy yo de quien muchos han hablado<br>de cómo habéis matado con la espada  
>y a sinfín de mujeres conquistado.<p>

El nigromante volvía a sonreír.

-Es verdad, pero, ¿qué hay de Mejía,  
>que aunque perdedor también mató y hurtó?<br>¿O no se lo dijo? También resultó  
>serle infiel, y no sólo un día.<p>

Line caviló. Sabía que Morceau había cometido sólo dos de los crímenes, pero eso no lo hacía menos culpable. Miró hacia el palco: Su esposo también había captado la indirecta y le miraba con un sincero arrepentimiento y desesperación. ¿Qué más podía hacer, si el nigromante aún no lo liberaba de su inmovilidad? Frunció el ceño y se volvió a él.

-¿Quiere asustarme? Al menos él, señor,  
>después de perder vive ahora con honra<br>muy al contrario de usted, que deshonra  
>hasta los ojos del mismo Creador.<p>

El nigromante borró su sonrisa: Había dado en el blanco. Vio a Morceau moverse un poco, adolorido por la prolongada rigidez. Los policías parecían también despertar del trance.

Sin embrago, la esperanza se convirtió en miedo cuando el nigromante se acercó a ella a zancadas y la apresó por los hombros.

-¡Pero volvió a aceptar un trato, Ana,  
>y aún así lo escoges! Dime, querida,<br>¿prefieres entregarte, muy lozana,  
>a quien te arrastró a esta lucha perdida?<br>¡Te pensaba dueña de más sapiencia! –se detuvo para controlar la furia de su voz.-  
>Él se ha vuelto nada, yo me hice humano<br>sabiendo que a usted ninguna apariencia  
>ganaría ni su amor ni su mano.<br>¡Si no lo cree, compruébelo usted misma!

Line cerró muy fuerte los ojos. No se atrevió a mirar a Morceau, temiendo que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

-¡Míreme!

Line obedeció. El nigromante ablandó su expresión.

-Doña Ana, ¿no puede o no quiere verlo?  
>Ese hombre la ve como un trofeo más.<br>Le concedo que no es como los demás,  
>pero ¿digno de usted?, ¡no puede serlo!<p>

-Usted… -Line trató de pensar con claridad.- Usted tampoco es digno y no lo ha sido…

-Es cierto, si bien he dejado todo  
>lo que antes me hubiera definido<br>como el que gira por el mal recodo.

El nigromante dejó de presionar los hombros de Line para recorrer sus brazos, sus codos, y luego se detuvo en la cintura sin que ella se lo impidiera.

-Tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó  
>por un momento de gloria y honores.<br>¿Por qué respetar a un hombre que cejó  
>en hacerla sufrir vanos temores?<br>Sin quererlo, Line abrazaba por los hombros al nigromante para sostenerse. Él tenía toda la razón. Morceau la había abandonado. Había ido a la guerra porque buscaba ser alguien, cuando lo era todo y lo único para ella.

_Pero él prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, que no se separaría de mí…_

Sin embargo, él había regresado como otro hombre. Era igual de amable y sensible, mas en el cementerio… Era diferente, un ser capaz de matar y herir.

No obstante, ¿no era el nigromante igual? Él era el asesino de Gerard, y tenía el poder para imponer su voluntad.

_Imponer su voluntad… para que se haga la mía…_

A Line le recorrió un escalofrío. Ese pensamiento no era suyo.

-Sí lo es. –susurró el nigromante, sonriendo.- Tiene razón, Line: Mi única razón de ser es doblegarme ante cualquier capricho suyo…  
>Line trató de alejarse de él, mas se sentía muy débil.<p>

-No la quiero…

-Miente. –reclamó, besando su mejilla.

-No… por favor, déjame… -susurró con un hilo de voz.

Recibió en respuesta el aliento cálido del nigromante en su oído:

-Le dije que había dejado mis juegos atrás. Le dejaré ir si me lo ordena… Pero primero debe responder a esta pregunta, y debe responderla bien…

-¡No, no la digas!

-Doña Ana, -dijo con voz más clara para que todos lo oyeran.- este fuego no durará sólo un día.  
>se lo ruego, si suyo siempre he sido<br>dígame, al menos al oído,  
>que usted también es mía.<p>

Algo en la voluntad de Line se quebró. Sus piernas cedieron, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Cuando la joven pudo recuperar algo de su conciencia, vio que el nigromante la llevaba hasta la cama del dormitorio.

-¡No!

El nigromante se obligó a soltarla y ella a duras penas se sostuvo de la gran cama para no caer.

-Don Juan… -dijo con voz temblorosa, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no verlo.- Todavía sigue mintiendo…

-Ana…

-No. –reclamó ella con más firmeza. Se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, cubiertos por el antifaz.-  
>Miente. Usted está comprometido.<br>Lo sé todo. Acabando conmigo  
>se irá a donde le aguarda su dormido<br>amor, Doña Inés. ¿Cree que no consigo  
>darme cuenta de su engaño? Don Juan,<br>desde el inicio he sido una parte  
>de su apuesta. Sigue usted siendo un rufián<br>que gusta de sí mismo hacer alarde.  
>De lo contrario,<br>la novicia que lo aguarda,  
>cándida y agraciada,<br>seguiría con su rosario.  
>El nigromante parecía complacido.<p>

-¿No ha pensado que ella es sólo distracción?  
>Quería a Mejía poner en duda<br>para de esta forma darle una razón  
>de pensarme aún con mi galanura.<br>Sólo piénselo, ¿para qué iba a querer  
>a alguien, aunque bella y pura, ilusa,<br>si justo en frente mío he de tener  
>más bella, docta y pura, a mi musa?<p>

El corazón de Line se detuvo unos instantes. Él había vuelto a tomarla y ahora estaba en la cama, sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza, temerosos de soltarla.

-Por favor. –le dijo la voz del nigromante en un susurro, casi un gemido, dejando atrás su papel.- No se resista más.

Line quería hacerlo, realmente quería sucumbir y dejar de luchar… mas todavía una parte de ella le exigía defenderse.

-A la novicia lastimarás.

-Pero tú me quedarás.

-Estoy comprometida.

-Entonces démonos huida.

-Vas a lastimarme.

-Sólo si piensas dejarme.

-¿Y si me dejas primero?

-Jamás te haría eso.

-No te creo.

-Entonces velo.

Despacio, aunque sin ocultar su urgencia, liberó su cabello de la trenza hecha a medias. Luego la besó en una de las mejillas, en la otra, en la frente…

Morceau ya podía moverse, pero ahora la voluntad lo había abandonado al ver a Line totalmente entregada a ese hombre.

_Lo ama…_

Si era así, no había nada más que hacer.

Line también colocó las manos en su rostro, sus labios buscando los suyos, pero él besó la punta de su nariz, su barbilla… Y antes de llegar a sus labios, volvió a hablar:

-Dime, ¿quieres ser mía, para que te cuide y proteja en la salud y en la enfermedad, sin que la muerte nos separe?

-Yo… -Line pareció despertar de un sueño.

-Acepta y sella el pacto con el beso.

-Tiene veneno ese beso.

-No si la presión es suave y el corazón dulce.

Line se alejó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para ver por completo su rostro. En sus ojos mostraban la misma urgencia y ternura que él.

-Si en serio tu hablar luce  
>lo que tu corazón guarda…<br>… toca mi alma y aguarda  
>a que ella te responda.<p>

Justo antes de tocar sus labios, un grito general se escuchó por todo el lugar.

El nigromante había cerrado los ojos, pero al abrirlos, notó la sorpresa del público… y fue cuando sintió que el aire surcaba su frente antes cubierta.

Line no se atrevía a mirarlo. Tenía el antifaz en una mano y la otra estaba lejos de él, temerosa. Cuando al fin lo vio, ahogó un grito:

El nigromante tenía sangre alrededor de sus ojos… ojos amarillos.

El hombre tardó en reaccionar. Miró con los ojos de John las piernas del escenario: Los oficiales se habían recuperado y corrían hacia él.

Morceau también salía del palco.

Al fin, el nigromante apresó a Line y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tenías que arruinarlo, ¿verdad? –le dijo al oído.- No importa. Hagas lo que hagas, intenten lo que intenten, tú serás mía.

-¡Suéltame!

Pero las sombras se reunieron a su alrededor y Line y el fantasma desaparecieron.


	14. Track Down This Murderer

Morceau no alcanzó a detener al nigromante. Se la había llevado por segunda vez. Desesperado, buscó a Madame Rire: Allá estaba, poniendo orden entre sus pupilas.

-¡Madame Rire! ¿A dónde se la ha llevado? ¡Usted debe saberlo!

Por primera vez la mujer no tenía en su rostro rastros de alegría.

-Lo llevaré hasta él.

-¡Madre!

Era Opal.

-¡Madre, se llevó a Christelle!

-Lo sé. Quédate con las demás…

-¿Qué? ¿Irán por ella? Los acompañaré…

-No, Opal, te necesito aquí. Tranquiliza a todos y dile a la policía sobre John…

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

La joven caviló ante su mirada dura.

-Está bien.

Madame Rire entonces tomó del brazo a Morceau y lo guió hacia las catacumbas.

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!<p>

El nigromante la ignoró. Estaba arrastrándola escaleras abajo, haciendo sangrar sus pies. Line trataba de resistirse, mas en vano. Era como tratar de huir de una garra de piedra.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Por qué? –le gritó al fin, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared húmeda.- ¿Me tienes miedo, acaso? –Line no se atrevió a responder, no cuando eran los ojos de John quienes la veían.- ¿Creías que tenía una deformidad en el rostro, una cicatriz? ¡Pues sorpréndete ahora!

Este es mi rostro y deberás acostumbrarte a él.

Al llegar al santuario, la lanzó a la cama y le tendió un vestido blanco.

-Vístete.

-¡No!

El fantasma la hizo retroceder con su mirada felina.

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

* * *

><p>Mientras bajaban una enorme escalera de caracol, Madame Rire se detuvo de golpe.<p>

-No me permitirán ir más allá. –apretó la mano de Morceau.- Buena suerte.

-¡Espere! ¿No piensa darme algún consejo?, ¿un punto débil?

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-Ya sabes su punto débil. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

El nigromante entró a la habitación sin avisar. Line le dio la espalda, perturbada. Tenía puesto el vestido blanco, pero estaba sin abotonar. Se sentía una muñeca: obligada a vestirse y moverse según la voluntad de un tercero.

El fantasma le dio la vuelta y tomó su mano izquierda para arrebatarle el anillo de Morceau.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No!

Él apretó aún más fuerte sin inmutarse, haciéndole daño. Le quitó el anillo y lo reemplazó por uno más elegante, por piedra llevaba un rubí.

-No te lo quites. –le ordenó con voz dura.- O arrojaré este al agua.

Line asintió con la cabeza, derrotada. Había arruinado todo. Se había dejado llevar por la influencia del nigromante, cayendo en su red. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero las retuvo. No mostraría debilidad ante él.

Sin embargo, el fantasma debió darse cuenta, porque sonreía otra vez. Se sentó a su lado y, sin avisar, empezó a abotonar su vestido.

Line se apartó con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-Mataste a John. –contestó, tajante.- Eres un monstruo.

El fantasma rió a secas.

-Era necesario. Él te habría defendido.

-Sigues siendo un monstruo.

-Siempre lo he sido, Line…

-¡No! Alguna vez pudiste ser un buen hombre, pero has bebido tanta sangre que lo olvidaste…

-Yo necesito de esa sangre. Los ojos son los únicos órganos que no puedo conseguir de forma fácil. Puedo ver sin unos frescos, pero parecen resecos y muertos. No quería mostrarme así.

-¡Hubiera preferido mil veces las cuencas vacías de tus ojos a los de un amigo muerto!

El nigromante sonrió y trató de tocarla, mas ella se alejó, repudiándolo.

-Si así lo deseas, dejaré la sangre. No la necesitaré más ahora que te tenga a mi lado. No será menester ser inmortal teniendo a alguien con quien envejecer.

-¡Ni siquiera tiemblas ante la mención de tus crímenes! ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso y en cambio me exiges vestirme de blanco?  
>El nigromante se encogió de hombros.<p>

-Quiero hacer las cosas propiamente.

-No podrás. Estoy casada todavía, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez no por la ley, pero ante Dios me he casado y no podré…

-Casarte a menos que quedes viuda. Sí, lo tengo en mente.

Line palideció.

-No te atreverías…

-Bien sabes que sí.

-¡No, olvídalo! Sólo llévame a mí.

-Line, quiero que seas completamente mía. Quiero tener a Dios de testigo –vio hacia el cielo de manera desafiante.- que me perteneces.

Al mirarla, se dio cuenta que su expresión había cambiado.

-No debes temer…

-Si te hubieras presentado ante mí tal como eres te temería menos.

-No encuentro una razón congruente…

-Porque si matas tan fácilmente significa que careces de alma, no de órganos.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, recordó la primera vez que lo vio. ¿A quién había matado para dejarse ver? ¿Había vuelto a hacerlo el día después del funeral?

-Dejé de hacerlo ese mismo día. –dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- De lo contrario, no me hubiera presentado después con antifaz.

Line bajó la mirada.

-Pudiste ser un gran hombre en el pasado. ¿Por qué convertirte en esto?

El nigromante se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sabía que en mi tiempo jamás te habría encontrado.

Line forzó una sonrisa. Le parecía ridícula esa frase ahora, proveniente de un secuestrador y asesino.

Un ruido extraño salió de la entrada al santuario: Chapoteos.

El rostro del fantasma pareció sufrir una transformación: Del caballero enamorado a un ser vil y malicioso.

-¿Oyes eso, querida? ¡Tenemos un invitado!

Tan pronto Line giró la cabeza, vio a Morceau asomarse por el rastrillo de hierro.

-¡Morceau!

-Señor, no esperaba que viniera. Pero en fin, ahora tiene la oportunidad de despedirse…

Antes que el nigromante pudiera apresarla, Line se alejó hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Tal vez fuera una locura, mas sólo eso podía hacer ahora.

-¡Déjala ir! –Morceau miraba hacia todas partes, buscando algo con que abrir la puerta.- ¡Libérala!

-Lo siento, eso me es imposible… Y no se moleste, el rastrillo sólo lo puedo abrir yo… -vio por el rabillo del ojo que Line empezaba a meterse en el agua para llegar hasta su esposo.- ¿A dónde cree que va?

Las sombras la envolvieron y Line sólo tuvo un segundo para gritar por la sorpresa antes de desaparecer.

-¡Line!

La oscuridad volvió a aparecer al lado del nigromante y Line salió de ella. Antes que pudiera escapar otra vez, el fantasma la apresó.  
>Morceau hervía de rabia.<p>

-¡Déjala en paz!

El nigromante lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué grita, querida, si bien sabe que no cederé? –hizo un ademán para tocar su cabello, pero ella se alejó lo más que pudo.- A su modo pide misericordia, misericordia que nunca me ha sido otorgada. –aflojó la presión sobre el brazo de la joven.- Pero si tanto es su deseo, se lo concederé.

Alzó la mano, y el rastrillo se levantó.

Teniendo apenas el espacio suficiente para pasar, Morceau cruzó al interior del santuario, empapando las de por sí pocas áreas secas de su atuendo. Después caminó despacio para cuidarse de alguna trampa escondida.

El nigromante seguía sujetando a Line.

-Confío en que se sienta usted cómodo. Me han dicho que es un apasionado por la arquitectura…

Morceau ya iba a mitad de camino.

-Libérela. –dijo, midiendo el volumen de su voz.

El fantasma sonrió.

-Le concedí su deseo de verla, pero llevársela… Eso es imposible.

-¡Suéltala o…!

-¿O usará la fuerza? –alzó por segunda vez la mano libre.- Me he adelantado a ello.

De repente, un agudo dolor atravesó las piernas de Morceau, que se doblaron y lo hicieron resbalar dentro del agua.

-¡Morceau!

Trató de incorporarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba una nueva oleada de dolor lo sacudía, restringiéndole cada vez más que respirara.

Line logró zafarse de la mano de hierro del nigromante y se dirigió a Morceau, pero para su sorpresa su secuestrador también provocó que una punzada de dolor en los pies la hiciera retroceder.

Dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a Morceau, regresó con el nigromante y le gritó y sacudió para que perdiera la concentración, mas eso hizo que en vez de los pies fueran las manos las que le dolieran. Al fin, se decidió por rogarle:

-¡Detente! ¡Para, por favor!

Él se volvió con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Después de todo, piensa que seguiré obedeciendo sus caprichos? ¡No, mi Line, ahora seré yo quien ordene!

Para el horror de Line, el nigromante entró en el agua, tomó a Morceau por la cabellera, lo alzó lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar y lo arrastró hasta el rastrillo. Su esposo intentó liberarse, pero el nigromante debía seguir infligiéndole dolor, porque cada que levantaba un brazo para escapar parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo.

-¡No, déjalo! –volvió a entrar al agua, mas el dolor de sus pies aumentó tanto que sólo podía dar pasos muy lentos y tortuosos.

El rastrillo estaba abierto a medias. Ahí el nigromante ató el cuello de su esposo con una soga que sacó de sus vestiduras a la parte baja de las barras de metal.

Morceau terminó con los pies rozando el piso del lago artificial, adolorido y sin poder respirar bien a causa de la cuerda que estrujaba su cuello.

Line iba a mitad del camino cuando los pies dejaron de dolerle. Aliviada, corrió como pudo hasta ambos hombres.

El nigromante la hizo detenerse. Tenía la mano derecha alzada a la altura de su hombro.

-Si se acerca un poco más, bajaré mi mano y el rastrillo caerá con ella. Si trata de convencerme con palabras para salvarlo, la levantaré, y el rastrillo hará lo mismo.

Line retrocedió. No dudaba que el fantasma hablara en serio.

Todo se sumió en un tenso silencio. Line los miraba alternativamente, debatiéndose entre la mano alzada del nigromante y los cansados brazos de Morceau, que por más que intentaban levantarse para desatar el nudo terminaban cayendo como si fueran de plomo.

Cuando se volvió al nigromante, lo notó estudiándola de forma crítica. Eso la molestó.

-Querías matar a Morceau y doblegarme. Ya estás por lograr ambas cosas, ¿por qué te detienes? ¿Quieres verme sufrir más, que empiece a esperanzarme antes de que acabes con él?

El nigromante se permitió ablandar el semblante.

-No, Line, nunca quise eso, y tampoco ahora… Pero no me dio elección. -volvió a sonreír.- ¿Le parece un nuevo trato?

-Dudo que tenga otra opción.

El nigromante amplió su sonrisa.

-Aunque no me agrade, debo admitir que sin su esposo yo no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos… Le perdonaré la vida… a cambio de un precio.

Line ya sabía la respuesta, pero preguntó:

-¿Cuál es ese precio?

-Decidir correctamente. –señaló a Morceau con la otra mano.- Si es a él a quien amas… o a mí. Si doña Ana se precia en amar a Don Luis… -la mano y el rastrillo se alzaron, provocando que Morceau se sacudiera en el aire. Line ahogó un grito.- En cambio, -la mano bajó, y

Morceau pudo permanecer de pie gracias al nuevo nivel del rastrillo, dando arcadas.- pero sólo si escoge a Don Juan.

Line apretó los puños.

-Eres demasiado cruel…

-¿Es esa su respuesta?

-¡Sabes que sólo puedo elegir una! ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no simplemente…?

Desvió la mirada. Parecía tan herida, tan humillada, que por una fracción de segundo quiso retractarse.

-L…Line… Vete…

Era su esposo quien le hablaba. Tenía los ojos rojos y su voz se oía ronca. Si algo debía admitir sobre él, era que pese a estar perdido seguía luchando. Y por Line.

Tal vez por eso se sorprendió cuando ella sólo le dirigió una leve mirada antes de decir:

-Lamento haberte hecho esto…

-Déjame…

-No lo haré.

-¡Debes…! – Morceau contuvo una arcada.- ¡…libre!

Line se volvió al nigromante. Más que resignada o temerosa, se veía cansada.

-Libéralo.

Después de pensarlo, el nigromante bajó la mano… pero el rastrillo permaneció igual.

-¡Libéralo!…

Él no le hizo caso.

-¿Por qué pedir disculpas?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Suéltalo, tenemos un…!

-¿Por qué le pides perdón, cuando él debería pedirlo? ¿Por qué hacerlo si eso le evocaría culpa y remordimientos?

Line se mordió el labio inferior, delatándose sin quererlo. Al darse cuenta tomó una expresión más seria, pero fue tarde.

El nigromante tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si así pudiera visualizar mejor cada uno de sus gestos. Despacio, se acercó ella. Line retrocedió hasta topar con el inicio del santuario.

-No le pides perdón porque esté aquí… -en eso, comprendió.- Es porque no lo…

-¡Calla!

Llegó hasta ella y se inclinó hasta que pudo ver el leve temblor de sus pupilas, temerosas de que dijera la verdad:

-No lo amas.

Line quiso replicar, pero su voz se quebró antes de empezar. Derrotada, miró el agua.

-¿Vas a soltarlo?

El nigromante posó una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Es a mí a quien quieres?

Ni la pregunta ni la dolorosa confesión habían sido dichas en voz baja. A Line pareció remorderle la consciencia.

-Me tienes a mí. Sabes ahora la verdad. Déjalo ir, no es necesario que presencie esto…

-Dímelo… -la mano subió a su pómulo y se introdujo en su cabello.

La mujer cerró los ojos, pero no se apartó de su contacto. Y eso para Morceau, testigo desafortunado, fue respuesta suficiente.

-Yo… -suspiró.- Sí.

Por el nigromante cruzó una inmensa alegría que hacía años no sentía. Quiso alzarla en brazos y besarla e irse con ella muy lejos… Sin embargo, todo eso se desvaneció de golpe cuando ella tomó su mano alzada y la apretó entre las suyas… alejándola de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Line le dio la espalda, incapaz de verlo.

-Tú no eres mejor que Morceau. Ambos mataron, hurtaron y fueron parte de un acto cruel. Sin embargo, Morceau no tenía otra opción, y tú los hiciste para tus propios propósitos…

El nigromante comprendió a dónde se dirigía.

-No, Line. Él lo hizo por orgullo, yo porque te necesitaba. Y sea quien sea el más vil, no puedes compararte con nosotros…

-Te escojo sin remordimientos… frente a él…

-Eso no te hace peor…

-Sí lo hace.

Line sintió las manos del nigromante en sus hombros, pero a diferencia de cuando interpretaba a Don Juan, el contacto fue cálido y afectuoso.

-Line…

La hizo volverse, despacio. Su mirada seguía fija en el agua.

-Mírame.

Lo hizo: Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Él sabrá perdonarte porque aún es un buen hombre y ha sabido redimirse. En cambio, yo no puedo arrepentirme de mis pecados, porque fue mi crueldad la que me condujo a ti, y sólo a ella puedo agradecerle. Pero me alejaré de toda clase de crímenes para apartarte de toda pena, te haré olvidar, si lo deseas, para quitarte toda culpa o remordimiento, y siempre estaré ahí. –inclinó su rostro al de ella, su mirada sólo rogándole comprensión.- ¿Sería tarde para recibir tu perdón si hiciera todo esto?

Line tardó en reaccionar. Al fin, sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo probar el veneno del beso?

El nigromante también sonrió. Despacio, le pasó delicadamente las manos, ascendiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus mejillas…y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Line notó en el beso una deseosa urgencia, una exquisita satisfacción en cómo parecía quererla abarcar toda con los labios, y luego con las manos que se cerraban con fuerza sobre su cabello, y ahora con los brazos que querían fundir su cuerpo con el de él. Aún así, tuvo la fuerza para controlarse, y el beso se volvió más dulce y suave.

Sin embargo, cuando ella empezaba a abrazarlo, pidiendo más, él se separó, aunque despacio, a regañadientes. Parecía debatirse entre reír o llorar.

-Line, mi hermosa Line… -tenía una sonrisa triste.- Eres una buena actriz, después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El nigromante pasó por última vez la mano enguantada por su cabello.

-Mientes.

-¿Qué?

-Debo admitirlo, por poco me engañas…

-Espera…

-Amas más… -rió a secas.- No, amas totalmente al soldado. Es a él a quien perdonas por sus crímenes…

-¡Estás equivocado! –le vio sacar un reluciente cuchillo y aproximarse hacia Morceau.- ¡Por favor, escúchame!

Con un solo movimiento, la soga cayó y Morceau terminó en el agua, pero pudo sacar la cabeza para respirar.

El nigromante caminó hacia su santuario sin ver a Line.

-La policía debió rodear ya el edificio. –dijo.- Si siguen las antorchas del ala derecha encontrarán una salida segura. –el rastrillo se abrió

por completo.- Estará abierta.

Line caviló unos instantes antes de ayudar a Morceau a levantarse.

El nigromante entró en su alcoba de sombras. No quería verlos, pero no pudo evitar que la risa aliviada y entrecortada por las lágrimas de Line llegara hasta él, ni las disculpas de Morceau, ni los silenciosos brazos rodeando con ternura el cuerpo del otro.


	15. Masquerade Reprise

Sentado en la oscuridad, sin hablar, las manos sosteniendo su barbilla. ¿Cuántas veces no había iniciado su vida de esa forma, una y otra vez, fracaso tras fracaso, desdicha tras desdicha?

Se permitió sonreír. Ahora le daba por pensar en rima…

-Supongo que no puedo culparte por esto… -dijo después de un tiempo.- Me lo advertiste y no te escuché.

Le respondió el silencio, pero él sabía escucharlo, y oyó en él compasión y dolor. Creía que estaría molesto.

-La amo en serio, ¿sabes? No fue ningún capricho.

_¿O eso quise creer?_

No le importaba ya. Ella sería feliz, al lado de un buen hombre, en una casa pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿Y él? Desdichado, tal vez, por alguna razón en esos momentos no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

-Estar en paz es… extraño… -rió sin ganas.- No es que me permitas eso muy a menudo…

En eso escuchó el roce de un vestido, pero no la vio por miedo a espantarla. Suspirando, sacó la sortija de sus ropas.

-¿Vino por su anillo?

Line no se atrevió a responder. Si hacía poco sentía remordimientos por haber engañado a su esposo y al nigromante, ahora la culpa que sentía era peor. Y él lo sabía.

-No estoy molesto, Line, por mucho que quisiera decir lo contrario. –miró el anillo incompleto, ese que estuvo tan cerca de explosiones, muerte y sangre, el que hacía recordar a cierta persona, cada noche por varios meses, que había alguien esperándolo.- Fui… soy un gran actor, ¿lo olvida? Este papel era sólo temporal… -Casi escuchó el sonido de campanas en forma de advertencia. Sonrió.- Ahora comprendo que fue mi error enamorarme…

Line quiso decirle que no era cierto, que las personas deben a veces pasar por esa clase de situaciones, que él ahora era el hombre que a ella le hubiera gustado tratar y conocer, si acaso querer en otras circunstancias… pero todo eso se ahogó en su garganta. Se sentiría una hipócrita si le hiciera eso.

Sin embargo, él pareció escucharla en el silencio, leer cada expresión pese a que todavía no la veía.

-Aceptaría la disculpa si yo no le hubiera hecho pasar por esto… Ahora comprendo, aunque demasiado tarde, que no era usted a quien buscaba… -se volvió a verla: Parecía confundida por su confesión. Amplió su sonrisa.- Pese a mi manera de ser soy un romántico empedernido. Creo que sólo existe una persona a la que se pueda amar eterna e infinitamente. Si ama al soldado, no puede ser del nigromante.

A Line se le escapó una sonrisa, mas se apresuró a esconderla.

-No lo haga, Line. –se levantó despacio de la silla.- Si por última vez quiere complacerme, no deje de sonreír. Quiero mantenerla de esa forma en mi memoria.

Line lo intentó, pero la culpa y la serenidad del nigromante ante lo que había hecho le dolían más que si le hubiese gritado. Tendió su mano.

El fantasma pensó que la extendía para tomar su anillo y también alzó la suya para dárselo… y fue cuando vio su propio anillo, el del rubí, en su mano.

-Es tuyo. –dijo, un tanto contrariado.- Aunque encuentre a alguien más, ese anillo siempre ha sido tuyo…

-Hay sangre en la piedra. –su voz se oía muy queda.

El nigromante recordó que había puesto de su sangre en la joya para rastrearla en caso de que se lo quitara. Ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido del tamaño de su obsesión.

-Le agradezco entonces que no lo haya tirado al agua…

Evitando ambos el contacto, él tomó su anillo con la punta de los dedos y ella recibió el suyo con la mano alzada para que cayera en su palma. De ahí siguió un incómodo silencio.

-¿Quiere saber cómo lo supe? –dijo él de repente. Ante su expresión, se aclaró:- Cómo supe que amaba al soldado.

Line no quería rememorar eso, pero a decir verdad sentía curiosidad y el nigromante parecía deseoso de que se quedara un minuto más. Asintió.

-No lo miró.

-¿Perdón?

-No miró a su esposo. Aunque me hubiera amado en demasía, la culpa que mencionó antes la hubiera hecho verlo.

-Porque sentí eso no lo quise ver…

-Entonces habría mirado al agua, o un punto de mi ropa, todo menos mis ojos. Porque cuando siente esa clase de dolor no suele mirar a las personas. Las rehúye porque le gusta aclarar su mente a solas, en los recovecos de su mente… Pero sólo me miró a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie más… Quise creerlo, mas nunca piensa en sí misma, Line. De haberme amado, de haber sido yo la víctima y su esposo el victorioso, de cualquier forma fijaría su vista en el más expuesto, en quien más la necesita. Y la necesité, Line, no sabe cuánto… ha salvado mi alma y me ha vuelto un hombre. No podría pedirle más.

Line comenzó a temblar. ¿Por qué no le gritaba, la sacudía, se enfadaba? No podía luchar contra ese semblante, nunca pudo…

-Line…

El nigromante se petrificó: Line ahora lo abrazaba, llorando.

-Lo lamento… De ver… De verdad lo siento…

Y queriendo estrenar su futura vida de hombre nuevo la abrazó también y se permitió soltar una lágrima.


	16. Epilogue

Cuando despertó, Line sintió una presencia cálida a su lado. Sonrió. Observó su figura detenidamente: El cuerpo delgado, los caireles oscuros, los ojos cerrados, las pestañas hacia arriba…

-Es hora de despertar. –le dijo después de un rato, con la voz baja, besando su frente.

-No quiero levantarme…

-Tienes que hacerlo, amor. Recuerda que prometí ir al teatro hoy…

-¿Puedes ir sin mí? Tengo sueño…

-Le dije a Opal que irías a saludarla.

A regañadientes, se levantó y se restregó los ojos en un intento por alejar el sueño.

-Está bien…

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió y Morceau entró por ella.

-¿Maline?

Ambas se volvieron a verlo.

-¿A cuál te refieres?

Riendo al ver su somnolencia, se acercó y las besó en las mejillas.

-A la pequeña, claro está. –sin avisarle, tomó a su hija en brazos y la cargó en su espalda como si fuera un saco de papas.- ¿Quién más me saca del cuarto cada vez que tiene pesadillas?

-¡Bájame! -le pidió la niña a gritos, pero la risa la traicionaba.

-En la cocina. –replicó él, haciéndola un guiño a Line.- Debemos dejar que tu mami se prepare para salir. Y no te haría mal que hicieras lo mismo…

La puerta se cerró entre risas. La niña se debatió un poco más, sólo hasta que su padre la tendió en su propia cama y empezó a sacar un vestido, medias y zapatos para ese día.

-Los colores no son los mismos, papá. ¿Puedo esperar que mamá lo haga? Ella lo hace mejor.

-Claro que lo hace mejor. Ella es niña.

-Quiero esperar a mamá… -insistió.- ¿Puedes decirle que venga, por favor?

Había algo en sus palabras que le hicieron pensar dos veces antes de responder con un comentario gracioso. La besó en las raíces del cabello.

-Está bien, sólo porque me dijiste "por favor"… Pero empieza a vestirte.

-Gracias, papá…

Cuando su madre se asomó a la habitación, encontró a su hija sentada en la cama, mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… -dijo, pero su cara decía "no".

Line comprendió. Cerró la puerta para darse más privacidad y tomó de un cofre que le había regalado un listón de seda rosa. A su vez, su hija le dio la espalda. El cepillo ya estaba a su lado.

-Veamos… -Line comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.- ¿Qué soñaste?

-Estaba oscuro… ¿Por qué cuando tienes una pesadilla siempre está oscuro?

-Muchos tememos a la oscuridad. –Ahí estaba un nudo. Despacio, comenzó a desenredarlo.- Ahí se ocultan los secretos.

-En mi sueño todo estaba oscuro, pero no tenía miedo. –guardó silencio unos instantes.- Estabas llorando.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Line sin detenerse.- ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-Escondida, creo… para que no me vieras. ¿No te enojas?

-Claro que no, Maline, fue sólo un sueño. –terminó de desenredárselo.- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Apareció un fantasma.

-¿Un fantasma?

-Sé que era un fantasma porque parecía muerto pero respiraba, y flotaba en el aire.

-Oh… -sus manos habían temblado durante un segundo. Tomó el lazo.- ¿Qué hizo el fantasma?

-Supo que llorabas por él, pero no podía decirte nada porque los muertos no hablan. Luego me vio y me dijo que, como los niños podían ver fantasmas y los adultos no, si sería tan amable de decirte algo.

Maline sintió un leve estirón en su cabello.

-Dijiste que no te ibas a enfadar…

-No lo estoy. –la voz de su madre era neutra.- ¿Le dijiste que sí?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía mi nombre, y el tuyo, y el de papá, hasta de mi hermanito.

Line rió nerviosamente.

-¿Tu hermanito? ¿No estarás deseando uno?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, moviendo lo que llevaba del peinado.

-Me dijo que tendría un hermanito con el cabello negro como la abuela. Mamá, ¿mi abuela de verdad tenía el cabello negro?

-… Sí, lo tenía.

-¿El fantasma era el abuelo?

-Tal vez. ¿Cuál era el mensaje?

-Que no te preocuparas por él ni te sintieras triste. Que ahora era feliz y tenía que decírtelo para que ya no lloraras. Luego hizo una reverencia, pero no una normal, sino esas que interpretas de tiempos viejísimos, y desapareció. Quise decírtelo en el sueño, pero en eso desperté… Mamá, ¿era real?

Su madre tardó en responder. Se tomó gran cuidado en atar el lazo, evitar que se enredara algún cabello rebelde, hacer que cayera con cierta gracia con su cabellera.

-¿Mamá?

-Él era un amigo mío, Maline. Cuando se fue estaba muy triste porque pensé que él era infeliz… -la hizo volverse hacia ella.- Pero gracias a ti ahora sé que él está bien, esté donde esté. Y ahora él sabe que soy igual de feliz.

-Ah… -viendo que haberle contado su sueño había sido lo correcto y gracias a ella su mamá estaba contenta, se sintió grande. Comenzó a preguntarle cosas, aprovechando el momento.- ¿Quién era?, ¿de qué murió?, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Después, Maline, debemos ir al teatro. Por la noche te lo contaré, cuando tu papá por fin duerma en su cama…

-¿Y por qué no ahora? Tenemos tiempo.

Ambas se volvieron: Morceau acababa de entrar en la alcoba y se sentaba al lado de Line. Para su sorpresa, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto confortante.

-Verás, hija mía, -empezó, pese a la mirada inquieta de su esposa.- Lo conocimos por poco tiempo, pero él significó mucho para nosotros porque, de no ser por él… no hubiera reconocido a tu madre.


End file.
